


Michael Blurbs

by hsmuffintop (elizabethwcu)



Series: Tumblr Blurbs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 24,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/hsmuffintop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr made my masterlist Not Work At All so I'm putting all my blurbs into chaptered works on here so people can read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten play/pegging request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: okay so ive requested so much fics from you but your writing is amazing and im so in love so im gonna ask for another one how about a kitten!michael once again but its with a girl, and he asks her to peg him with one of her dildo's/strapons? the thought is enough to make me melt

“Babe, can I ask you for something?”

Michael is nervous again. He had told his girlfriend about all the stuff he likes to do in bed a few weeks ago, including how he sometimes likes to dress up like a kitten, complete with clip-on ears, a collar, and a butt plug with a tail. She was okay with it, and he was so happy, because everyone else he’d told about it thought it was weird and left. Well, they didn’t leave right away, but Michael had felt like things had been different every time after he’d told them about his kink, and whenever he asked, that’s what they said.

So he’s about to ask his girlfriend for something else. She’s been so good about catering to his needs, both physically and emotionally, and he figures that he doesn’t ask for things very often, and even when he does, it’s not for much.

“What is it, kitten?” she asks, rubbing his head between his cat ears. Sometimes, when he’s feeling down, he puts them on along with his collar and they help him feel better. If it’s really bad, he’ll put in his tail and walk around the apartment, the feeling of the soft faux fur rubbing against his legs soothing him. He woke up in a funk this morning, so he put everything on, along with a sweater because it was a little cold. Michael is currently cuddled up with his girlfriend on the couch, watching some movie that Michael isn’t paying attention to because he’s had this thought on his mind for a while.

“Do you remember the other night when we were talking about trying new things?” he asks.

“Yes, kitten. Do you want to try something new right now?” Michael nods. “What do you want to try?” she asks her questions in a soft voice, not wanting to startle Michael or scare him out of asking for something.

“I, well. I was wondering if, if maybe we could, um – ”

“What is it, love? What are you asking for?” she asks in the same soft tone.

“Well, you’d said something about fucking me, like, with a – a, um –”

“It’s called a strap-on, dear,” she says gently, kissing the top of Michael’s head. He gets so flustered when he asks for sexual things, and she thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“Yeah, that. I’m asking if, maybe, we could do that.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay. We don’t have anything planned for today, and I woke up feeling really off, and I was thinking that trying something new might help me feel better.”

“Yes, kitten, that’s fine. Could you go ahead and go into the bedroom for me? I’m gonna clean up out here and I’ll be there in a minute.” Michael nods and gets up off the couch and walks into the bedroom they share. He knows that this is going to be different than all the times they’ve had sex before. He’s used to having things in his ass; he wears his tail at least once a week because he likes how it feels, and he’s used his fingers quite a few times when he’s jerked off. He’s even let his girlfriend get a couple of fingers in when she’s sucking him off, and it feels so good when she does that.

But this is different. He’s only had a dick in his ass once, and that was a drunk hookup that left him unable to sit properly for five days after, but that was because the guy didn’t use enough lube, not because it was just _that good._

Michael takes his sweater off and lays on the bed, waiting for her to come in and get things started. He doesn’t know why, but he just woke up feeling really small this morning, and he thought that maybe if she took control for a little while, he might feel better afterward. It doesn’t make much sense, but it makes enough sense that Michael thinks it’s gonna work.

She walks through the door and sees Michael laying on the bed in nothing but his ears, collar, and tail, and she just looks at him for a minute. He’s so beautiful, but it’s not a conventional type of beauty. There’s just something about him that, no matter what, he just sort of _glows_. She can’t put her finger on it, but she loves to just sit and look at him sometimes because he’s _so_ beautiful.

“What are you looking at?” he asks, and she smiles, laying down on the bed with him.

“I’m looking at you, kitten. You’re so pretty.” Michael blushes and looks down, but she can see his smile. She takes two of her fingers and puts them under his chin, lifting his face to look at her.

“I mean it. I always think you’re so beautiful.” Michael nods and she leans in to kiss him, softly at first and getting a little rougher as it goes on. They keep kissing until Michael is hard and whimpering, wanting more.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, kitten?” she asks, and Michael nods. She gets off the bed and pulls out the box that they keep under the bed that has all of their sex things in it. There’s not much in there, but on the same night Michael told her that he likes to dress up as a kitten, she told him that she really likes to dominate her partners, including tying them up and handcuffing them and – you get it. She plans on buying a lot more stuff and trying a lot more new things with him.

The newest addition to the box is a black harness with a purple dildo attached. It’s not huge but it’s not small, either, and she can’t wait to try it out on Michael.

“Roll over, love,” she says, and Michael does, getting onto all fours. He loves being like this for his girlfriend; especially loves the way that he can feel the plug shifting inside of him when he sticks his ass up in the air.

The strap-on is about the same width as the widest part of the plug, and they did that on purpose. She told him that she sometimes just wants to fuck someone without having to do all the preparation, so he suggested that they get a cock that’s as wide as his tail plug so that she can just take it out and he’d already be stretched open enough for her. She considered telling her she loved him when he said that.

She gets out the lube and slicks up her cock, thinking that the purple is ridiculous but it’s the one that Michael wanted so she wasn’t going to argue. She then reaches out and eases the tail plug out of Michael, his ass clenching around nothing before she slowly thrusts in.

Michael sighs, loving the feeling of being so full. This feels much better than the other time, and he’s glad for that.

She starts off thrusting nice and slow, not wanting to hurt Michael, but goes faster and harder when Michael starts whining again. He tends to do that when he gets impatient.

“Does my cock feel good, kitten?” she asks, her hands on his hips holding on with a grip tight enough that he’ll probably have bruises tomorrow.

“Yes ma’am,” he says, moaning after when she pulls his head back by his hair.

“Good boy.” They’d discussed what he would call her when he was acting as a kitten during sex, and he said that girl kittens call their male partners Master, so she would be called Mistress, but she didn’t like that, settling on “ma’am” instead. It’s less formal and doesn’t make her feel like a dominatrix.

She keeps fucking him hard, slowing down when she needs a break but always thrusting hard enough to move his body forward where he’s holding himself up on his arms. It’s when his arms start to shake and collapse under him that she knows he’s close.

“Do you want to come for me, kitten? Are you gonna be a good boy and wait until I tell you to?” Michael moans, loving how she calls him kitten and knows that he’s going to be good. He’s always good for her.

It’s hard to figure out when to stop fucking him; if her cock was real, she would stop when she comes, but it isn’t, so she isn’t sure when to stop. She figures she’ll let Michael come while she’s fucking him, and then stop.

“Are you ready to come, kitten?” Michael nods, but doesn’t move to do anything. She remembers that he needs permission when he’s like this. “You can touch yourself, sweetheart.”

Michael reaches down and pumps his cock a few times, not taking long at all to come, crying out when he does and moaning through the aftershocks. She slowly pulls her cock out and takes the harness off, setting it aside to be washed before she puts it back in the box. She lays down next to Michael, who has a sleepy smile on his face.

“Do you feel better now, kitten?” she asks, and he nods, nuzzling his face into her neck and purring.

“Yes, I feel much better now, thank you,” he says, before moving away from her neck and looking at her. “But you didn’t get off. I can help, if you want. What do you want me to do?”

She laughs and takes Michael’s face in her hands, kissing him gently. “It’s fine, babe. Don’t worry about it.” That doesn’t appease him, though, because he gets a sad look on his face after she says that.

“Okay, you can fuck me in the shower later, how about that?” He smiles, and she kisses him again, thinking that they really should try new things more often, especially if it makes Michael this happy every time.


	2. You want attention but he's playing video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do a Michael drabble where you had a bad day and want to cuddle and are feeling super needy, but he's in the middle of a game and so you two compromise?

_Babe, I’ve had a terrible day. Could you do a couple things for me when you get home?_

_yeah. what do you need?_

_Could you take out the trash and bring down some blankets from our room so we can cuddle on the couch and watch TV or something? I just need to not think for a little while._

_yeah._

You’d texted Michael thirty minutes before you got off work, knowing that he would be at home already or at least on his way home from the studio. There were so many things that had gone wrong and all you wanted was for Michael to cuddle with you while you watched some stupid TV show that you didn’t have to pay attention to, and maybe for him to give you some kisses and rub your back or something. You get stuck in traffic on the way home, knowing that you should have left earlier but your boss wouldn’t let you, which only adds to your frustrations.

You walk in the front door and immediately know that you’re going to have to wait for your cuddles. You can hear gunshots and Michael cursing at the TV, which can only mean that he’s playing a video game. Or getting murdered, but the video game scenario is much more likely.

You walk into the kitchen to get something to drink and see that he at least took the trash out like you asked, which is more than you were expecting, and when you walk into the living room, you see a pile of blankets on the floor by the couch. You lean against the frame of the walkway between the kitchen and the living room, watching Michael play his game and waiting until he gets to a stopping (or at least pausing) point before you walk into the room and let him know you’re there.

“Baby?” you ask softly, not wanting to startle him because you’ve done that before and didn’t want to do it again, no matter how funny it was the first time.

He turns around and smiles at you, pausing his game and taking his headphones all the way off, then standing to hug you. “I’m sorry you had a bad day, baby. I love you, if that helps.”

“I love you too. Could I ask you to save your game and we can go ahead and start cuddling so I don’t have to think anymore?”

Michael sighs and kisses the top of your head. “I’m in the middle of a big fight right now, could you wait until I’m done?” You nod your head yes. You really don’t want to have to wait, but you understand that this is what Michael does to unwind after frustrating days in the studio, so you sit next to him on the couch and watch him play his game. Fifteen minutes later, he’s finally done, and he saves the game, puts the controller away, and turns the console off, then picks up the blankets from the floor and helps you get situated into something that can only be called a blanket nest.

He turns on the TV, letting you get comfortable on the couch before he wedges his way in, wiggling a little bit to get comfortable, too.

“Tell me all about your day, kitten.”

You smile at the pet name, loving that he only uses it when he knows you don’t feel good to make you smile. You take a deep breath and start.

“Well…”


	3. Sexual fun in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchyaustralia asked: maybe something about Michael and you having some sexual fun in the kitchen
> 
> Elizabeth asked for one thing for each of the boys and I answered them all in one post, and this is Michael's part :)

You knew letting Michael help you bake was a bad idea. You knew that he would be more preoccupied with distracting you and making a mess than actually helping, but he’d given you his best puppy dog eyes and you just couldn’t say no, and you thought to yourself that he might end up being some help, but only time would tell.

Time did tell, and you were wrong. All you’re trying to do is make a cake from scratch without having to call your mom for help, and all he’s done is make a mess, and you’re almost mad because you’ve had to start the cake over three times now. He can tell that you’re getting frustrated with him and he asks if you’d rather just do it by yourself, because he can go watch TV, but you say no and ask him to stay. He does better after that, handing you things you ask for, your frustration at him going away a little more every time he asks if “this thingy” is what you need. By the time you put the cake in the oven, you were smiling again, which Michael took as a cue to pick you up and put you on the counter so that he could kiss you. It gets heated really fast, you wrapping your legs around his waist and threading your fingers into his hair, pulling a little bit every now and then.

“Have you ever been fucked in a kitchen?” he asks, moving his hands to the waistband of your shorts and starting to pull them down. You shake your head no and watch as he pulls your shorts and underwear off, throwing them somewhere that you hope isn’t near any of the dirty dishes you’ve accumulated throughout the day.

“My bare ass on this counter can’t be sanitary,” you start to say, but he starts to kiss up your thighs towards your center and his tongue licking up between your folds cuts you off mid-sentence. He keeps licking and sucking in all the right places and you’re so close to coming when the timer on the oven goes off and both of you almost jump out of your skins. You get off of the counter and take the cake out of the oven, setting it on a rack to cool, then turn around to face Michael and ask him, “Now where were we?,” squealing as he picks you up and carries you to your bedroom to finish what he started.


	4. Telling him you don't want kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do a muke blurb on how they'd react to you saying you don't want kids?

One day you and Michael would be talking about the future, not about anything in particular, just about getting married and having kids and living in a bigger house and stuff like that. He’d be saying that he doesn’t want a lot of kids because he was an only child and doesn’t know how he would be able to focus on more than two at once, if that. You stop him, asking how he would feel if you didn’t have any kids. He says that he might be a little sad but if that’s what you wanted, he’d be okay with it because he wouldn’t want to force you into doing something that you didn’t want to do. You tell him that yeah, that’s what you want, because you’ve never really thought about having kids and you can’t see yourself being pregnant or anything like that, and that you don’t want to upset him, but it’s not something you’ve ever really wanted for yourself. He says that that’s okay, whatever you want, whatever makes you happy, now let’s talk about the bitchin’ house we’re gonna have with no kids in it.


	5. Giving his son the sex talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchyaustralia asked: daddy michael trying to have the sex talk with his son
> 
> Elizabeth asked for one thing for each of the boys and I answered them all in one post, and this is Michael's part :)

Michael thinks it’s funny that whenever Jasper does something bad, he’s always “ _your son”_ , but when he does something good, he’s “ _our son_.” Like, “I found this nudie magazine under _your son’s_  bed today” versus “We’re very proud of _our son_  for getting perfect attendance his year.” Wives are weird. Michael looks down at the nudie magazine in his hands and steels himself for the conversation he’s about to have with his 12 year old. He knocks on Jasper’s door and waits for the soft “come in” before entering. Michael looks around his son’s room, probably too proud that he’s got vintage Green Day and All Time Low posters all over the place, not to mention the 5 Seconds of Summer tour posters framed up over his desk. Michael takes a deep breath and looks at Jasper and asks if he can sit on his bed. Jasper nods and Michael sits, nervously rolling and unrolling the magazine in his hands. Jasper looks over at Michael and turns bright red once he sees what Michael has in his hands. “Dad -” he starts, but Michael stops him. “Jaz, I know you’re growing up and I know stuff is…changing, um…down…down there, and, um -” Jasper groans and puts his head in his hands.

“Dad, I know what you’re doing and Josh told me that Uncle Calum already had this talk with him and it was super awkward and he’s never going to have sex for as long as he lives, so please do me a favor and try to make it relatively bearable with as little awkwardness as possible.”

Michael is stunned but not surprised at all that Calum had already told Josh about sex and completely ruined it for the kid. He laughs then gets serious again. “I can promise you that I’m not going to make you not want to have sex ever again, but I’m not making any promises about it not being awkward.” Jasper takes his head out of his hands and smiles at Michael, letting him know that he trusts his dad to tell him the truth.

“Okay,” Michael starts, and goes into the ins and outs of sex (no pun intended), such as how penises work, how to use protection and why it’s important, what sex is (with as little detail as possible), and that masturbation is okay but to use tissues to catch everything so that it doesn’t get messy (that was the most awkward part, having to explain to his 12 year old how to not get jizz on the comforter because his mom will know exactly what it is), and answers all of Jasper’s questions to the best of his ability. Michael walks out of Jasper’s room an hour later, feeling good about their conversation, and hoping that he didn’t scar the poor kid too badly.


	6. You break up with him and he gets really sad about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: An imagine where you are going to break up with Mikey because of the distance over the phone so he starts to cRI and get vvv clingy please. Like a sad break up when you make him cry then feel bad and idk i JuST neED MIKEY FLUFF???

so imagine that you’re in a relationship with Michael and it’s just not working anymore because you NEVER get to see him because he’s off touring the world and every time he’s home it’s only for a week or two and then he’s back off to another country, and during the short time that he’s home he’s doing press and recording and keeping up appearances and spending time with his family (which you completely understand; what you don’t understand is him hanging out with the boys, like, he spends every single day with them so why does he need to spend his time off with them too?). so he calls you one night like he always does before you go to bed and you’re acting really short with him because you know what you’re going to end up doing at the end of the call and he asks if there’s something wrong and you’re like “I have something to tell you” and of course he gets all concerned and he says “you’re not breaking up with me, are you?” with a kind of forced laugh and you don’t want to say it but you have to. so you explain how you feel about everything and you can hear him just _sobbing_ on the other end and asking so many questions about what he can do different and how he can change and he’s so, _so_ sorry and the next time he comes home he’s gonna spend more time with you and maybe he can talk to somebody about changing tour dates or something because the only thing that he looks forward to when he gets time off to go home is seeing you and spending time with you, even if you’re just watching TV together, he cherishes those moments so much and he loves you _so much_ that he’ll give up this life if that’s what you want him to do to keep you. “is that what you want?” he asks, “because I’ll do it. I’ll give it all up for you if that’s what you want. I’d do anything for you.” GOD my heart is BREAKING but this is  so much and I feel like he really would do anything to keep you because your love would mean so much to him?


	7. frat boy request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: i need some frat mikey in my life.... please..

I’m not really sure where to go with this so I’m just gonna blab about frat boy Michael Clifford and we can see where that takes us.

FIRST OF ALL, I feel like he’d be in one of the lesser known frats on campus, one of the smaller ones that not many people know about (I literally just said the same thing twice). and he’d be in the frat just because he liked to party and the poor thing didn’t know any other way to make friends when he got to college because, let’s face it, our boy is kind of weird (but we still love him) and let’s say in this universe his parents are capital L Loaded so he’s like ‘hey I wanna join this frat’ and his mom is like ‘ok how much money do you need’ and sends him a check. so he’d live in the frat house because, hey, the less effort he has to put in to getting to the house for chapter meetings, the better. so he’d spend most of his time in his room, playing video games, maybe fixing his brothers’ computers on the side for a little extra money, just being a huge nerd really.

but THEN the guys in his frat find out that he can play the guitar, like, REALLY well, and a few of them are like ‘hey Mike let’s start a band’ and he’s like ‘idk I’m not sure maybe we can jam or something beforehand to see if we even mesh well together’ and obvi they don’t mesh at all because he’s so different from these guys with their polos and khakis but he has fun and that’s all that matters.

he’d also be the life of every single party they’d have at the house, acting a lot more wasted than he actually is and singing along to every song that plays and usually ending the night by making out with someone in the corner (on more than one occasion it’s been one of his frat brothers, but he doesn’t talk about it because he knows it will make them uncomfortable, and they’re all too smashed to remember in the morning, so it’s not a thing).

idk this was just kind of word vomit going from my head to my fingers typing away so yeah


	8. Sweaty post-concert sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoemichaels asked: okay but picture this; sweaty, horny post concert michael taking you into an empty room and what you think is gonna be rough sex turns into sweet, slow, up against the wall sex as michael repeatedly tells you how much he loves you and needs you and how lucky he is to have you oMG

WHOA I didn’t see this but YES Michael would be so full of adrenaline from playing the show and you’d be so amped up because you just _watched_  him play a show and DAMN if he’s not sexy up there on that stage, so he all but drags you around backstage until he finds an empty room and you get undressed so fast and he’s on you and pushing you up against the wall because who has time to find a couch? and he’s touching you all over and you reach down to help him get hard but he’s already there so you wrap your arms around his neck as he uses hi fingers to get you a little loose before thrusting into you and _damn_ if it’s not one of the hottest things you’ve ever done with him, especially since you could be caught at any second, but the other boys saw him drag you away so they probably know what you’re doing. _anyway_ , he’d be in you and you’ve got your arms and legs wrapped around him and he goes fast at first but then he slows down and he’s like “do you know how much I love you?” and you’re like “yeah…” and he’s like “no, but do you _know_?” and you’re like “tell me” all as he’s still fucking you up against a wall and he starts talking about how he loved you the very first time he met you but he didn’t know it yet, and how he’d do pretty much anything you asked him to, and how he’s pretty sure you’re The One and he wants to settle down with you after this is all over if you’re still with him and he wants a house and kids and a picket fence and you actually start to tear up because you didn’t know this? and you didn’t know that Michael felt that way about you? but he just keeps on talking and you’re about to come but you don’t want to ruin the moment so you kiss him to shut him up and you say “me, too” and you come and you see stars and dear God I’m a mess but this was great


	9. Your bedroom windows face each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: You and Michael both have your rooms on the second floor and the windows are facing and you know he always watches when you come out of the shower and you always put a little show to him but like pretending you don't know and you walk around naked trying to find clothes and bending over with your ass at the window and he gets so hypnotized by you he forgets about his math homework on his desk while his hands unconsciously go down his pants

so you’d’ve just gotten out of the shower and you know Michael’s watching you through his window because he always does, especially on shower nights, so you decide to put on a little show for him and maybe see how far you can push him. you’ve got your pajamas laid out on your bed, but you decide to forgo those for something a little more revealing, so you go over to your underwear drawer and get out your fancy red lace lingerie. you’re facing away from the window as you drop your towel as sensually as possible, making a show of bending over to pick it up and toss it into your laundry basket, then making an even bigger show of stepping into and pulling the red lace up your legs and over your butt, then somehow trying to make putting on a bra look sexy. you see his mouth fall open when you turn around, and then see his face fall when you walk back into the bathroom to comb out your hair and brush your teeth and get ready for bed. his eyes light up when you get back in front of your window, especially when you go back to your underwear drawer and get your favorite toy out, hoping that he’ll play along and watch as you use it on yourself, imagining that it’s him the whole time. and if he knocks on your door the next day and asks to see last night’s show a little more up close, you definitely let him.


	10. He's not 16 anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 16 y/o michael had a HUGE crush on you (his 19 y/o neighbor) and always tried to invite you over to his house to play video games and make a move but you always told him he was too young but then 19 y/o michael made his appearance and you were 22 now but fuck the kid grew up so good and now you gladly accept any invitation he makes to you

so you’ve been neighbors with Michael and his family for years and you’d always seen him as this little kid, maybe like a little brother, but nothing more than that because he’s so young? like, it would probably be illegal for you to even think about thinking about being with him. and you know that he’s got this humongous crush on you but you think it’s just a teenage boy thing and it’ll go away in time. then all he starts talking about when you hang out with him is the band that he’s just made with a couple of his friends and he’s so excited because they’re all really good musicians and he thinks they may have a chance at getting big, and you really hope that they do. fast forward to three years later and you’re home by yourself when you hear a knock on your door. you open it and a very tall, very handsome guy who looks like Michael but _can’t be_ is standing there, and all you can do is stare because _damn_. the kid left skinny and a couple inches taller than you and now he’s got muscle and tattoos and scruff and - is that an eyebrow ring? and he’s towering over you, a good six inch height difference at least, and you’re thinking so many inappropriate thoughts about him and you can see his lips are moving but you’re not listening so you kind of have to shake yourself and be like “what?” and he’s like “what’s going on in your head? you just went somewhere else for a minute” and you figure that you should just go for it so you blurt out “you got hot and I really want to kiss you right now but all I can see is the little kid that used to blush whenever I touched him and it’s really getting in the way.” the look that he gets on his face is kind of, like, taken aback but then he smirks and you can feel yourself melting because he’s so hot now and you can’t handle it. but he smirks and then he’s like “well we’ll just have to change that, won’t we?” and _damn it_ if your legs don’t threaten to give out under you at that.


	11. "Everyone can see it except for them"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: PLEASE write something like "everyone can see it except for them" or "we have to share the same bed but we’re not together yet”

the thing about you and Michael is that everyone always said how great you two would be together, and how you’re always flirting, and how he’s _so in love with you_ , but you honestly don’t see it. you’ve brought it up to him before, thinking that maybe you’re just missing all of this stuff and he really IS in love with you, but he’d said that that’s how he treats all of his friends. you’re just good friends and that’s it, and he’s kind of sick of everyone saying that you’re in love. you’d laughed at that, agreeing with him, relieved that he felt the same way about all of this as you.

the next time anyone says anything about it is at a party the boys are throwing for something to do with their album, but you’re pretty sure it’s just something they made up as an excuse to throw a party. everyone’s a few drinks in when someone says something about Michael looking at you like he wants to “love you down.” you’d been in a bad mood when you’d woken up that morning, but it had pretty much gone away by the time the party started. that remark made it come back full force, amplified by the drinks you’d had, and you were so fed up so fast. “hey! why are you people always saying stuff about me and Michael? we’re not together, we’re not secretly fucking, we’re not in love, we’re just friends! I don’t understand why you people can’t understand that! why are people so dead set on us being together? sure, I think he’s pretty hot, and sometimes I think about what it’d be like to kiss him all night and wake up next to him in the morning, but I’m not letting that get in the way of our friendship! we’ve talked about it and I’m sure if he felt the same way, he’d let me know.” with that, you turn and leave the room, a headache slowly making its way onto your radar. you leave your drink on a table, getting a glass of water and some headache medicine from the kitchen and going up to your room to lie down and get away from everyone.

a few minutes after you get settled on your bed, still in your clothes because you’re not really sleepy, just wanted to get away from everyone, there’s a knock at your door. you get up and open it, seeing Michael standing there.

“do you really think all that stuff about me?” he asks, skipping all pretense and getting right to it.

you sigh, running a hand through your hair and stepping to the side to let him into your room. “yeah, I do, but I guess I didn’t realize it until I just said it in front of all of those people.”

“how long have you felt that way?” he asks, standing in the middle of your room, looking simultaneously too big for your room and too small, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched.

“I don’t know. like I said, I just realized it, but probably for a while.”

“okay, good,” Michael says, taking a step towards you and taking your face in his hands, muttering a “let me know if you want me to stop” before placing his lips on yours, not moving them until you press in closer to him, clasping your hands behind his back. he kisses softly and gently, not what you’d expected at all. you pull back after a couple minutes, a sheepish look on your face.

“I guess everyone else was right,” you say, and Michael smiles at you.

“I guess so. do you want to kiss all night and wake up next to me in the morning?” he asks, and you lightly slap his chest.

“shut up and kiss me,” you say, and he does.


	12. You're roommates with thin walls

roommate Michael not even trying to hide the thing that he has for you also knowing that you have a thing for him that you try to hide constantly. the apartment you share is pretty good except for the thin wall that separates your room from his, which isn’t really a problem. it turns into a problem, however, when Michael realizes that you can hear him masturbate at night and that you may slip a hand into your sleep shorts and go to town along with him, and now he’s loud and more obscene than normal on purpose.

one night, you’re expecting him to masturbate, but he doesn’t, so you figure that you can take care of yourself and get done quickly and be asleep soon. so you start to think about all the other nights that you’ve heard how he pants and moans when he starts out, how different they sound from when he’s close. you also wonder if he’s listening to you like you listen to him, so you let his name slip out a few times. not even ten seconds later your door is opening and Michael is on your bed, kissing you while you rub your clit, jerking himself off to your moans. you come together, both having to get up and clean yourselves off in the bathroom after, but then going out into the living room when Michael offers to make you popcorn and talk about what just happened. and if you fall asleep in his arms after making out for an hour after you finish your conversation, nobody has to know about that.


	13. Riding his thigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Y'all I need some thigh ride PLEASE! Like Michael's thighs are so amazing and I want to ride them! I feel like he'd love to see you pleasure your self on him

um what are you talking about of COURSE Michael would love to see you come undone right in front of his eyes. like, he’d come home from a day of band practice or recording or something like that, and he’d be so _tired_ but you’d be so _horny_ , and he’d look at you and be able to see it on your face that you need him, but he’s just _so. tired._ he’d say “babe, I’d love nothing more to be able to take care of you right now, but I’m exhausted and I just want to take a shower and go to sleep” which would tell you just how tired he was, because he _never_ passes up sex. like, ever. but he’d see that you’re kind of upset about it so he’d ask “do you want to help me in the shower? or at least come lay down with me, you know I sleep better next to you.” so you’d follow him up the stairs to your bedroom and wait for him to get out of the shower, helping him into bed when he walks out of your bathroom, skin pink and warm and soft from his shower. you get comfortable, him sinking into the mattress as soon as he’s horizontal on it, and you laying your head on his chest and closing your eyes even though you know the dull ache between your legs is going to keep you awake. “I thought of something while I was in the shower,” he’d say, and you’d look up at him, waiting for him to say whatever it is, and he’d go “well, I’m so tired, and you’re so horny, and I was thinking that maybe you could ride me” and you’d be like “what? I thought you were tired, are you sure you wanna do all that work?” but he’d say “yeah, like. I don’t mean _ride me_ , ride me. I mean, like, my leg.” and it would connect immediately and you’d be so up for it you’d all but rip the blanket off of him to get to his thigh. you’d’ve been in the house all day so you hadn’t changed out of your pajamas, and just straddling his thigh and easing yourself down onto it would take away so much pressure that you’d moan. then you’d start to move your hips back and forth and _fuck_ it would feel so _good_ ; you’d be able to move any way you wanted to hit all the right spots and you’d come so fast that Michael would chuckle at you and you’d bring up the time that _he_ came in less than two minutes after you’d teased him through an entire movie and then he’d shut up. I don’t know what this is and I know the actual thigh riding part is super short but my brain short circuited thinking about this and I tried my best.


	14. He proposed while drunk and now you have to deal with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: write a blurb with michael with this prompt pls "we were both drunk when you proposed to me and i accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hungover and trying to figure out this mess bc we’re not even dating"

so you’d’ve gone out with Michael to the bar one night because he didn’t want to go by himself and nobody else wanted to go with him, and it took a bit of effort and a lot of shots, but a couple hours after you got there, you were both wasted. so you get a cab back to your place and let Michael crash with you and if you make out a little bit before you both fall asleep in your bed, it’s not a thing. you wake up the next morning to a horrendous headache and about a million notifications on your phone from facebook, twitter, tumblr, everything. all the ones from facebook are telling you congratulations and about half of them have Michael tagged in them, too. twitter has completely flipped its shit, and you don’t even want to check your mentions because they’re probably mostly not nice, if past experience has anything to say for it. tumblr isn’t too bad, so you figure you’ll start there. all you can see are screenshots of a tweet that you don’t remember making, saying “@Michael5SOS proposed! we’re getting married! suck it fangirls.” well, that would explain the twitter explosion.

it takes five minutes and a whole lot of shoving, but you wake up Michael and try to explain it to him. “you proposed to me last night and I posted about it everywhere and now about half of your fanbase wants me dead and my mother wants to have you over for dinner tomorrow.” and he just looks at you because no, he didn’t propose? all he can remember is getting smashed at the bar, then riding back to your place in a cab, falling into your bed, making out a little bit, then going to sleep. “that’s all I remember, too!” you say, and you’ve got to figure this out because you’re not even together, like you’re just friends who make out when you’re drunk, like it’s not a thing.

so Michael comes up with the idea to check and see what time you made all the posts because that’s what he usually does when he drunk texts people, and you go to do that and tell him to check his phone, too, because maybe he’d texted someone or made a post about it or something.

three hours, two pots of coffee, and one visit to Waffle House later, you’re still not any closer to figuring this out than you were when you woke up. “I could just tweet something and be like April Fool’s or something like that, make everyone think it was a big joke” Michael offers, but you say that it’s probably too late for that. “all we know is that you asked me to marry you some time before 3:37, because that’s when I made the first post about it on facebook, then twitter, then tumblr. but the last thing we remember is getting back to my place around 2:45, so it must have been while we were lying in bed together.” “after we were asleep?” he asks, and you say “maybe we weren’t asleep yet, maybe we blacked out.”

then it all clicks. “it was while we were making out! you must have asked me to marry you then! but we don’t remember because we blacked out for a little bit before we fell asleep! yes, that’s it!” you’re kind of shouting, and your waiter is giving you weird looks, but you’re so happy to have figured it out.

“glad we figured that out,” Michael says, sipping his coffee. “now let’s vow to never drink that much again. I can’t deal with having to do this more than once.”


	15. You're upset because you can't wear his shirts

Michael would be such an attentive boyfriend, noticing when you didn’t feel good, over time being able to notice exactly when you’re gonna get sick or start your period or when you’re in the mood. One day, you’d be having a bad self-esteem day, just feeling bad about everything about yourself, but especially the fact that you can’t wear Michael’s shirts like all the other boys’ girlfriends can. Michael comes home and finds you sitting in your shared closet, your knees up to your chest and tear tracks down your face.

“What’s wrong, babe?” he’d ask, and you’d just start crying all over again, going on and on about how all the other girlfriends can wear their boyfriends’ shirts, but you’re too big to wear Michael’s, and that’s the one thing you’ve always wanted to do when you had a boyfriend, and now you can’t even do that because you’re too fat to do it.

Michael would sit down next you and wrap an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest so you could cry into it and letting you get it all out. Then he’d take your face in his hands and use his thumbs to wipe your tears away, telling you that it doesn’t matter what size you are, you’re always gonna be beautiful to him, and he can buy himself some bigger shirts so you can fit in them because all he wants in this world is to see his girl happy.


	16. Jealous Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What about some good ole jealous Michael?
> 
> Anonymous asked: Ummmm I need a second part to that blurb with Michael smut please

PART 1  
So you’d be out at a club with the boys and you’d be dancing out on the floor and having a good time, maybe flirting a little bit because it’s in your nature to flirt a little when you’re trying to get peoples’ attention, and it’s not like you’re gonna go home with a stranger when you’ve got Michael. Of course, Michael doesn’t see it that way and gets super jealous because you’re dancing with a really hot guy who you probably would’ve gone home with if you were single, and he comes up to you while you’re dancing with this guy and says “It’s my turn, pal” and the guy goes away, not even upset about losing his dance partner because the next time you see him he’s making out with some chick in the corner. “Hey there handsome” you say, smiling at Michael and moving to wrap your arms around his neck but he’s got a look on his face that tells you that being cute isn’t going to get you anywhere. “Were you flirting with that guy?” he asks, and you hesitate to answer because yeah, you were flirting a little bit, but you weren’t going to let it go farther than dancing, and that was going to be your last dance before going back to where Michael and the boys were in their VIP booth. But you don’t have the chance to say any of that because Michael’s got your hand in his and is pulling you off the dance floor, signaling to the guys that you’re leaving. There’s a car already waiting to take you home when you walk out of the club, and Michael climbs in before you, pulling you in behind him. You sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, not sure if you’re allowed to say anything or if Michael wants you to be quiet. He’s gotten jealous like this before, and it’s ended up with him fucking you super hard so that you could barely move the next day, so in your mind, a few minutes of awkward silence is worth it.

When you get home, Michael gently pushes you to get out of the car, still not saying anything. He walks up the sidewalk, unlocks the door, walks inside, still not saying anything. “Mi-” you start, but he turns around and pushes you up against the wall by the front door, shushing you. “Don’t say anything,” he says. “I want you to be quiet until I tell you otherwise, okay?” You nod your head, really liking where this is going. “You’re gonna go into our room, and you’re gonna get undressed, and you’re gonna sit on the end of the bed with your hands in your lap and wait for me. Then I’m gonna come in and show you who you belong to.”

PART 2  
You do as Michael asked, going into your bedroom and undressing, not sure if he wanted you to go down to your underwear or fully naked, but you figure you shouldn’t half ass it and possibly get it wrong, so you strip completely and sit on the end of your bed, feet on the floor, hands in your lap, and you wait.

And you wait some more.

And you wait some more.

By the time you hear Michael’s footsteps coming towards your bedroom door, you’re sure it’s been at least three hours but it’s probably only been, like, twenty minutes.

“Good girl,” he says, smirking at you before walking over and kneeling down in front of you. “Are you gonna continue to be good and listen to me?” you nod your head, remembering what he’d said about being quiet. “Good. Stand up for me, princess, and put your hands on the bed, ass towards me.” You do so, not even having a second to relax before you feel Michael’s hand come down on the flesh of your ass.

“That’s for flirting with another guy,” he says, spanking you again. “I’m gonna make it so you can’t move or sit without thinking of me. You’re mine,” he says, spanking both of your ass cheeks this time, and you know he’s gonna make good on his word. “I’m gonna mark you up too, make sure no matter what you wear, everyone can see that you belong to me.”

Before you can brace yourself, Michael spanks you again, harder this time. He keeps spanking you until there are tears forming in your eyes, a combination of pain, pleasure, and the effort you’re putting forth to keep quiet. You feel his hands on your shoulders, then running down your back, landing on your hips. He grinds his hard dick against your ass, the scratch of the denim of his jeans burning against your sensitive skin. You let out a tiny moan before you remember what he’d said, to stay quiet unless he said otherwise, and you clench your jaw shut and hope he didn’t hear it.

“Have you learned your lesson yet, princess? You can answer me.”

“Yes, Michael, I have. I’ll be good for you, I won’t flirt with other people, I’m yours, baby, all yours.”

“Good girl. Do you think you’ve been good enough for me to fuck you?”

You honestly don’t know, and you don’t want to answer wrong in case he spanks you again. “I - I don’t know. I think so.”

“You think so? You think that you want me to fuck you? It’s a yes or no question, princess, and I don’t have to fuck you tonight if you don’t want me to.”

“Then yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Michael.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes I think I’ve been good enough for you to fuck me.”

“Okay, princess. Get on the bed.” You do as he asks and get on your back on the bed, the covers softer against your ass than his jeans, but still stinging a little bit.

“I would make you undress me and suck me off, but I need to be in you now. I need you to know that you’re mine and only mine,” Michael says, undressing faster than you’ve ever seen him before. He gets on the bed, holding himself up on top of you and getting as close to your body as possible without touching you.

Then he stops. He’s just hovering over you, barely touching you, and not doing anything. It’s infuriating, but you know you can’t say anything about it.

He stays there for a couple minutes, probably waiting for you to break, but you won’t. “Good job, princess. You’re doing so good tonight. I’m gonna fuck you now, mark you up a little bit, let everyone know that you’re mine.” He reaches a hand down between you and runs two fingers down your slit, feeling how wet you are. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you, princess?” You nod your head and have to physically stop yourself from moaning out when he slips those two fingers inside of you, moving in and out a few times before pulling out.

Of course, he has to be obscene and put those fingers in his mouth, licking your wetness off of them. “You taste good, babe,” he says, reaching his hand back down between you, but this time to angle himself towards your opening, letting out a groan deep in his chest when he thrusts all the way in.

“You feel so good, princess. This pussy’s mine, yeah?” You nod your head, keeping a hand over your mouth so that you don’t make any noise.

Michael starts fucking you faster and harder, and you have to try so hard to stay quiet. When he hits that spot inside of you, though, you let out a squeak, and Michael smirks.

“You can make noise now, baby. I wanna hear you. I want everyone to know you’re mine,” he says, latching his mouth on to that spot on the side of your neck, causing you to moan out loud and long as he sucks on that spot and fucks you hard.

You keep moaning as he leaves marks on your neck and down to your collar bones, leaving a few on your chest. Every so often he’ll hit that spot and bite down at the same time, making you moan out his name.

“Yes, princess. Say my name, baby. I’m so close. Are you gonna be good and come for me?” You nod your head, feeling Michael’s thrusts start to falter.

“Oh, shit,” he says, starting to come and reaching down between you to rub your clit. It’s not ten seconds later that you’re coming, too, clenching around Michael and making him moan just as loud as you.

You both come down, Michael rolling off of you and going into the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean both of you up. He throws it in the laundry basket, lifting up the blanket before getting back in your bed, cuddling in beside you.

“That was good,” you say after a few minutes of laying in comfortable silence. “Maybe I should make you jealous more often.”

Michael laughs. “If you want me to fuck you like that again, all you have to do is ask, babe. Don’t go flirting with other guys just so I can fuck your brains out.”

“But if I ask for it, it’s no fun! Okay,” you say, seeing the look on Michael’s face, “that wasn’t funny. I’m sorry. I promise to ask next time I want to you fuck me that hard.”

Michael smiles. “Okay princess. Sounds like a plan to me.”


	17. He meets your family and your annoying little sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can u write about calum or Michael meeting your family, and you also have a little sister that is a sassy monster (thanks to puberty) and you are the writer :-p

“Michael, calm down. It’s gonna be fine. I’ve told you everything about my parents and my sister, and I’m sure they’re gonna love you. My sister might actually fall in love with you, so be careful.” Michael turns to face me from where he’s sitting in the driver’s seat of his car, his face pale.

“She’s gonna fall in love with me? I can’t have a 13 year old be in love with me! That’s illegal!”

“Michael, relax. I already said it’s gonna be fine. She’s just at that age where _nobody understands_ and she’s really into using music as her escape? So she’s into band guys and, well, you look like a band guy.”

“That’s because I AM a band guy.” Michael smirks, something I can never resist. I lean forward and kiss him, pulling back after a second because we’re gonna be late to dinner if we start making out in the driveway.

I take a deep breath and let it out. “Okay. Are you ready?” I can see Michael gulp after I ask him, but I know that he’s going to be just fine.

“As ready as I’m gonna be, I guess,” he says, opening his door and getting out of the car, following me to my parents’ front door. I don’t bother knocking before walking in, and I’m greeted with the sight of my sister sitting on the couch, probably texting one of her “friends” who “understands” her. I walk into the living room, dragging Michael along behind me because he’s got a death grip on my hand and probably won’t let go the whole time we’re here.

“Hey, Kid. Where’s mom and dad?” I ask, and she looks up at me, probably to give me a dirty look, but then her eyes land on Michael and she smirks.

“Uh-uh. No. Don’t even think about it. This is Michael, my boyfriend. Michael, this is my sister.” She’s got the heart eyes on, and I can tell that this isn’t going to end well.

“Hi,” Michael says, bringing up his hand that’s not holding on to mine for dear life in kind of a half wave. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“It’s all true, I’m sure,” she says, and she’s definitely a goner.

“Good talk,” I say, tugging Michael in the direction of the kitchen in search for my parents. We find them in there, putting the finishing touches on our dinner, my dad holding a large plate in his hands and going in the direction of the dining room.

“I’m here!” I say, and my mom takes off her oven mitts and gives me a hug, then gives Michael one, too.

“It’s so good to see you, sweetheart. How are you? Are you good? This must be Michael. I’ve heard so much about you. You’re handsome, aren’t you? You’ve picked a good one, kid.” She stage-whispers the last part to me, making Michael blush and chuckle.

“Hey! My favorite daughter is here!” I hear my dad say before I can see him, coming into the kitchen with now empty hands, his arms out for a hug, too. He wraps me in a big bear hug, something I’ve always loved about him. He pulls away, looking Michael up and down before humming to himself and sticking out his hand for Michael to shake. Michael does, and my dad laughs.

“He’s got a good handshake, kid! He’s a keeper.” (Later, Michael asks me what he meant by that. “Oh,” I say, “Dad can tell if someone’s good people by their handshake. I don’t know, it doesn’t make sense to me, either, but he’s never been wrong so far.”)

Dinner goes by without much incident, including how Michael was still so nervous that he shook the food right off of his fork and down his shirt. Mom insisted on washing it immediately, “before the stain sets in, honey,” and gets him one of Dad’s undershirts to wear. Thankfully, Michael gets his shirt off and the new one on out of my sister’s line of sight, so that’s one less thing that she has to ogle over in her mind. (A couple days later, she asks me how big his dick is. “None of your business, kid.” “Oh, that means he’s small.” “No, it doesn’t. It just means that it’s my boyfriend’s dick and you shouldn’t be worried about it. And for your information, it’s…decent.”)

The original plan was for Michael and I to eat dinner and then go back to my place, maybe cuddle and watch a movie, but my parents insisted on having us stay to watch a movie there, “unless you were thinking of doing something during the movie at your place,” my mom said, winking and nudging me with her elbow. We end up watching some animated thing that I’ve seen a hundred times, but Michael had never seen before. I watched him instead of the movie, taking in his reactions, including how he teared up when it looked like the villain was going to win. All in all, it was a good night, and I’m glad to have my family’s approval of Michael, and his approval of them.


	18. He gets you lots of surprises for your birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Michael had a few surprises for my birthday? I'm so bad at imagining these I'm sorry

you walk into the house that you share with Michael, and it’s quiet. too quiet. something is definitely up.

“Michael?” you call out, hoping that he’s home because you’re starting to get nervous that something terrible has happened.

“I’m in the bedroom!” you hear him call back, and you sigh, thankful that there’s not a murderer hiding somewhere waiting to jump out at you. you walk into the bedroom and see your bed covered in gift bags, ranging from big to small and all from very fancy stores.

“Michael, what- ” you start to ask, but he shushes you with a finger on your lips.

“happy birthday,” he says. “open your presents.”

he takes his finger away from your lips and you start talking immediately. “Michael, you really didn’t have to get me all of this stuff! I know that it was expensive and I don’t want you to feel obligated to spend money on me just because I’m your girlfriend, and” he silences you again, this time with his lips. he pulls back, holding your face in his hands, his eyes looking deep into yours.

“babe. I wanted to get all of this for you. I love you, and it’s your birthday, and I wanted to spoil you a little bit. the money isn’t an issue. you and I both know that I have more money than I know what to do with. now,” he says, kissing you again. “please open your presents.”

“okay,” you say, kissing him one more time before stepping up next to your bed. you’re not quite sure where to start, so you grab the closest bag to you and open it. it’s from Tiffany’s, so you know it’s going to be jewelry of some sort, and you open the box inside the bag and see a beautiful bracelet. it’s just a simple chain with one deep red stone set halfway around the chain from the clasp.

“it’s a ruby,” Michael says, helping you put the bracelet on. the silver looks beautiful against your skin, and you love the bracelet, but probably won’t wear it except for to very fancy places.

you work on opening all of the other bags, pulling out all kinds of stuff, including three new dresses (you’d tried them on but didn’t have the money to get them and Michael remembered what store they were from), and six sets of lingerie (Michael had just smirked when you’d given him a look).

you finish going through all the bags, wrapping your arms around Michael’s neck and giving him a deep kiss, thanking him for all of your presents.

“that’s not all,” he says, and your mouth drops open because he really is doing too much for your birthday.

“I got some of that fancy bubble bath that you like, from that hotel we stayed at in London?” you nod, knowing what he’s talking about. “so I thought we could take a nice long bath together, and then we could eat the cupcakes I got from the bakery down the street that you love so much.”

“not as much as I love you,” you say, tipping your face up to kiss him again. “thank you for making this the best birthday ever.”


	19. He's a merman

most mermaids and mermen had tails that matched something about them, be it their eye color (like Luke’s icy blue tail), hair color (like Calum’s black tail), or personality (like Ashton’s pink tail that he got made fun of for but expressed his happiness perfectly). but Michael, his tail changed colors like a mood ring. he was the only merman that anyone had ever heard of who had a color-changing tail, and some people made fun of him for it, but he embraced his difference and purposely made himself feel things when he was bored so he could watch it change from bored grey to happy orange to sad royal blue and back up to excited bright pink. the day he sees a mermaid he’s never seen before swimming around in his village, he doesn’t even notice his tail turning a bright electric green before he swims over to her, slowly turning into a shy pastel pink when she says how much she loves how his tail changes colors, and maybe they could hang out some time so she can see just how many colors it can change into.


	20. You meet him while staying with family over the summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a summer!5sos blurb night

You’d been staying with your great-aunt and uncle for the summer, and you’re currently bored out of your mind. They mean well, they really do, but they’re kind of old and keep trying to do things with you to make you like them and it’s not working. All you want to do is go down to the beach and sit on the sand with your book and soak up some vitamin D. You decide that that’s what you’re going to do, your great-aunt having given you permission to use her old car to go places while she and your great-uncle are at work all day. You write a note saying you’ve gone down to the beach and stick it on the refrigerator where you know they’ll see it, then put some essentials in a bag and head out the door.

It takes you ten minutes to drive from their little house to the beach, then five more to find a parking spot without a meter. You find one a little ways away from the sand, but with a sidewalk leading right to an entry for public beach access, and you slip your shoes off once you get to the sand. The sand is hot under your feet, but you’d much rather have your feet hurt than be stuck in that house for any longer than necessary. Your great-aunt and uncle are nice people, and they’ve been very hospitable, but after a few days of not leaving the house, you’d needed some fresh air, or salt air, as is the case.

You find a good spot far enough away from people that you won’t be bothered, but close enough to the water that if you decide to dip your feet in, you’ll still be able to see your spot. You take your towel out of your bag and spread it out on the sand, sitting in the middle and stretching your legs out in front of you. You take out your sunscreen and put it on, hoping that you don’t get burnt on your first day out. You take out your book and start reading where you’d left off the night before, getting pulled right back into the story. Time gets away from you and before you know it, you’ve finished your book and the sun is on its way down. You pack up your things and head back to your car, thinking about heading back to your great-aunt and uncle’s house, but something makes you stay in the little beach town for a little while longer. You take your phone and wallet out of your bag before tossing it in the back seat, making a quick call to your great-aunt saying that you won’t be back for dinner.

You take your time walking around the little town, taking in all of the tiny shops tucked in between the big beachwear stores. A little food shack catches your eye and you walk in, hoping that it’s open. When you open the door, a bell rings above your head and a tall boy with black hair turns around where he’s standing behind the bar and greets you with a smile.

“Hi! Welcome to Clifford’s! How many in your party?” the tall boy asks, walking towards you, and you’re shocked to learn that he has an Australian accent.

“Oh, um. It’s just me.” It’s the boy’s turn to look shocked, but he seats you at the bar, handing you a menu and returning to his spot behind the bar. He stands in front of you, his elbows on the counter and his face in his hands.

“Do you know what you want yet?”

“You literally just handed me the menu.”

“I guess you’re not from around here, then. Local folks never take more than a minute to give me their order because they get the same thing every time.”

“No, I’m not from here. Just visiting for the summer.”

“Oh.” The boy stays quiet and lets you look over the menu, and yells your order into the kitchen when you tell him what you want.

“Do you want a drink?” he asks, gesturing to the wall of alcohol bottles behind him. You shake your head because alcohol has never really been your thing.

“Well are you just gonna choke your food down?” He laughs at the end of his question, his eyes lighting up and sparkling, something you didn’t know could happen in real life.

“I guess I’ll have a water then.” The boy keeps smiling as he fills a glass with water and hands it to you, then watches as you take a sip.

“Is there a reason you’re watching me drink water?” you ask, a little put-off by his stare.

“No,” he says, simply. “But you are the only customer in here right now that I haven’t talked to before, so I don’t have to worry about having a conversation with you that we’ve already had ten times.” You nod your head, his statement making sense.

“That makes sense,” you say, intending to carry on but the man in the kitchen yells that something is ready, and the boy takes it and places it in front of you.

“Your meal, m’lady.” The boy’s awkward bow and cheesy smile make you giggle.

“Thank you, kind sir.” You eat and talk with the boy at the same time, learning his name is Michael (only after asking “Are you Clifford?” and he answered “One of them.”) and that his family has owned this little shack for a few years. They don’t make much money except during the summer, and even during the off-season, there’s still the regulars who come in the same nights every week. You learn that he was in a band, but his parents moving here from Sydney make it kind of hard to still be in the band. He really thinks they could have made it big, if he’d stayed.

Time gets away from you yet again while you’re talking to Michael, and he tells you that the restaurant is going to close in ten minutes, but if you want to wait outside while he locks up, you can keep talking about stuff. You agree to wait, really wanting to know as much as possible about Michael, but not wanting to get too attached because you know that, at the end of the summer, you’ll have to leave.

“What’s that look for?” Michael asks. “Your eyes got all sad. Why?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just - I’m having a really good time talking to you, and I want to keep talking to you and do this every day for the rest of the summer, but I also don’t want to get too attached and it end up breaking my heart to leave at the end of the season.”

Michael sighs, looking at you straight in the eyes. “I know you’re gonna have to leave in a couple months, but why not make the best of it? Hang out with me, or not, just have fun. That’s what the summer is for! Have fun and do what you want and don’t think about the consequences until after you’ve already done it. And when you go home, it’s not like I’m gonna cease to exist, is it? We can text and be Facebook friends and do whatever else it is that people who live a long way away from each other do. I mean, if you wanna do all that.”

You look back at him just as intensely as he’s looking at you, and you smile. “Of course I wanna do all of that. Of course I wanna hang out with you. I think you and I are gonna be great friends, Michael Clifford.”

“Just friends?”

“We’ll see.”


	21. Riding his face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What about riding Michael's face ?!

Michael was always the one who suggested new things for you to try in the bedroom, so when you asked him if you could try something new tonight, he was a little shocked.

“you never ask to do new stuff!” he says, a smile working its way onto his face. “and it’s always like pulling teeth to get you to do things. what makes you think I’m just gonna let you do whatever this is?”

“because I want to ride your face.” that shuts him up, and you walk into your bedroom and start getting undressed, knowing that he’s still standing in the middle of the kitchen with a dumb look on his face.

he joins you a minute later, gasping at how you’re already naked and sitting on the edge of your bed, your legs crossed, just waiting for him. he must know that you’re getting more nervous about it by the second, because he strips down to nothing faster than you’ve ever seen him move in all the time that you’ve known him.

Michael walks over to the bed, laying down in the middle with a pillow under his head. “I’m ready when you are,” he says, and you straddle his hips, leaning down for a kiss.

“you’re not saying you wanna just go for it, are you?” you ask. “usually you get me all warmed up before you go down on me. why should this be any different?” he sighs, knowing that you have a point, and takes your face in his hands and kisses you, it turning into a makeout session quickly.

you pull away after you feel yourself grinding your hips down onto him and him pushing his back up into yours. “I’m ready,” you say, and Michael smirks at you. “if you say anything about a mustache ride, I’m not gonna touch your dick for a week.” his smirk lessens but doesn’t go away completely, coming back when you’ve got your knees on either side of his head and you’re lowering yourself down to his mouth.

“come down a little more, babe.”

“how am I not far down enough? I can feel your nose against my clit.”

“I guess I _could_ do it from here, but my tongue’s gonna get tired really fast and you know what happened last time.” you grimace at the memory of Michael somehow getting a cramp in his tongue while he was going down on you once, leaving you with an unfinished orgasm until he worked it out.

you lower yourself down a little more, and Michael must already have his tongue out flat because you sit right on it, the softroughwet feeling making you moan. he starts moving his tongue around, using his lips and teeth, too, and it doesn’t feel very different from when he goes down on you normally, but it also feels _very_  different. maybe it’s the way you’re upright instead of lying down, or maybe it’s the feeling of dominance that you have over him right now. either way, whatever it is is adding to his already fantastic skills, and before you know it you’re really, really close to coming.

“Mike - _ohhh_ ,” you moan out, grabbing onto his hair with both hands as your orgasm crashes over you, now knowing why it’s called face riding because you’re literally _riding_ his _face_ just like you ride his dick when you start coming. your orgasm last longer than normal, though, maybe because of the extra pressure that you’re getting from grinding down on his tongue.

you pull away from his face when his licks and sucks get to be too much, turning and sitting down next to his head, that damn smirk still on his face. you look down and see that he’s hard, and you reach a hand down and wrap it around him, making him moan.

“is it my turn to come now?” he asks, and you smile, leaning down to kiss him.

“yes, it is.”


	22. The first time you give him a blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Since we're on the subject of blow jobs, what would Michael do when you gave him a blow job since being together for the first time?

UM. WELL. honestly, I think he’d be the guy to say “I love you” right after he comes because let’s be real he loves his blowjobs. or maybe he’d say “thank you.” NO. okay. I’ve got it. you’d be making out and you would just feel that the time was right to take it a little further so you’d start to shimmy down his body and at first he’d stop you because hey we’re kissing here, but then he’d realize what you’re doing and he’s just moan right out loud because that’s all he’s ever wanted, your beautiful mouth that’s so good at kissing, to be on his cock, and he’s praising and thanking every higher power in existence because his whole life has been leading up to this moment and he’s just so glad he met you and you’re just so beautiful _damn it_  especially with your lips around his cock, and your tongue’s doing a thing, and oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! he’d come so fast and you’d try to pull off but you’d end up with most of it in your mouth and a little bit on your chin and he’d probably stop breathing when you use your finger to scoop that little bit into your mouth, then he’d just blurt out “fuck I love you so much” and you’d smile because that’s the first time he’s said it but you’re sure that he meant it even if it _was_  just because you gave him a spectacular blowjob.


	23. He's your sister's horseback riding instructor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for a cowboy!5sos blurb night

Michael has always hated having to get up before the sun to do his morning chores, but he loves what he gets to do in the afternoons. He’d finally convinced his dad to let him give horseback riding lessons to some of the kids in town, and he really loves seeing the look of joy on the kids’ faces when it all clicks in their heads and they finally _get it_ , but what he loves more is the way they all connect with their horses. Some of the smaller kids are scared at first, but Michael shows them how to act around them and how to be gentle, and they all warm up to the animals eventually.

His favorite student by far is a little girl named Sarah, who, by the third lesson, knew all the horses’ names and their favorite treats. She seemed more interested in becoming friends with the horses than learning how to ride them, but he’d told her that for every three minutes she spends riding a horse of her choosing (usually Cheerio, but sometimes Max), she’d get to give one horse a treat. Five horses means fifteen minutes, and she’d found that to be a fair trade, more than happy to have Michael help her climb up on Cheerio’s back to do her few laps around the pen.

Sarah gets picked up from her lesson by her older sister, Alex, and Michael would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t have a little bit of a crush on her. 

By the end of every lesson, Alex is leaning against the pen fence, waiting patiently for Michael to help Sarah down from Cheerio’s back, joining them on the walk over to the stables to watch Sarah give the horses treats.

Sarah always waits patiently for Michael to get Cheerio settled in to his stall, not yet tall enough to reach the shelf where Michael keeps the treats. “Remember,” he says, handing her the bag of carrots. “One for-”

“One for each horse, I know.” Michael watches as she bounds off and gives each horse a carrot, talking to each one like they’re old friends.

Alex moves so she’s standing next to Michael. “She really likes you,” she says, not looking away from Sarah, making sure she’s safe.

“I really like her,” he says. “She’s better with the horses than any of the other kids, and she seems to really like being around them.”

“I really like you, too,” Alex says, looking down at the dirt floor of the stable, nervously fiddling with her necklace.

“Do you, um. Do you want to go out for dinner, some time? We could go into town, or my mom could make us something, she loves cooking for people…” Michael trails off when he realizes how lame that probably sounds, but when he looks over at Alex, she’s got a huge smile on her face.

“I’d like that,” she says, and they both leave the stable with a new contact in their cell phones and looking forward to the next Friday night.


	24. He and your daughter help make you dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a domestic!5sos blurb night

You’d had a long, hard day at work and all you really wanted to do was get home and get in your pajamas and go to bed. You didn’t realize that you were hungry and probably needed to eat until you walked through the door and the most delicious aroma fills your nose. “Michael?” you call out, hoping that he didn’t try to cook again. The last time, your neighbors called the fire department because Michael couldn’t figure out how to turn off the smoke alarm.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Oh no.

“Did you try to cook again? You remember what happened last time, babe, and-”

You walk around the corner into the dining room and see the table set for two with candles in the middle, your husband standing in the doorway that leads to the kitchen.

“Did you do all this for me?”

“Yeah, babe. I did. Now I want you to sit down and let us serve you.” He walks over and pulls your chair out, pushing it back in after you sit. He goes back in the kitchen and you hear him talking to someone, telling them to go slow and be careful. A few seconds later, you see your six-year-old daughter come into the room, holding a glass of wine in both of her hands.

“Here you go, Mommy. Daddy said this is your special juice and I can’t have any until I’m older, but that you need some today.”

“Thank you, sweetie. Did you help Daddy cook?”

“Daddy says I’m not allowed to tell you that.” Then she walks back in the kitchen. It frustrates you sometimes how much like her father she is.

You sip on your wine for a few minutes, feeling the alcohol starting to relax you when you see your daughter peek around the corner, then go back into the kitchen. Michael comes out soon after, a bowl of noodles in one hand and a bowl of pasta sauce in the other. He sets them on the table and sits at the other set place, pulling your daughter in and whispering something in her ear, then giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She walks over to you and makes a motion for you to lean down to her.

“Daddy says I have to go to bed now. I hope your pasketti is yummy. I helped Daddy make it. I love you, Mommy.” You tell her that you love her, too, and give her a kiss on the cheek before telling her to go get ready for bed, and to not forget to brush her teeth. She scurries off, and you look at Michael.

“Did you really make this?” you ask, and he nods.

“And I didn’t set anything on fire.”

“Did Maddie really help you?” Your mom instincts are coming out, and you’re afraid that he let her use something sharp or get too close to the stove.

“Yeah, but all she did was pour the sauce into the pot before I heated it up, and I helped her put the noodles in the water. I did everything that involved heat.” He stands up and puts a good amount of noodles and sauce on your plate, doing the same to his right after. You both eat in silence, you telling Michael how delicious it was. He takes your plates and puts them in the sink, then puts the leftovers in containers and into the fridge.

“If you think that was delicious, just wait until you get to our room.” Michael winks and then runs up the stairs, and you follow him, finding a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream, understanding now why he’d told Maddie to go to bed earlier.


	25. He goes to your house first when he gets home from tour

You’d just dozed off when you hear someone knocking on your door. You’re not expecting guests, but you think that it might be a neighbor who got locked out or the old lady from across the street asking if you’ve seen her cat again. You walk down the hall to your front door, opening it and not expecting the person on the other side to be who it is.

“Michael? What are you doing here?” He doesn’t say anything, but he looks exhausted. You could never say no to Michael, and especially not now, with his baggy sweatshirt and tired eyes and the cutest yawn you’ve ever seen.

“Come in, let’s get you some rest.”

You lead him to your bedroom, not thinking that the last time he’d been there had been before he left for tour over six months ago, but he follows you just the same, leaving his bags by your front door so he can get them on his way out in the morning.

You get back into your bed and get in the same comfortable position you were in before Michael had knocked, leaving enough room for him to lie beside you.

“Your mom’s gonna be pissed that you didn’t go to her house first.”

“I can’t find my key and didn’t want to wake them up by knocking at…what time is it?”

“A little past midnight.”

“Yeah. She’ll be happy I came here instead.” You can hear how tired he is in his voice, so you stay quiet, hoping he’ll fall asleep quickly and get the rest he obviously needs.

“Don’t you wanna know what I’ve been up to? Like on tour and stuff?”

You huff into your pillow. “I do, but you’re obviously exhausted and need some rest. You can tell me all about it in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” he says, closing his eyes and thinking that he’s so glad to be home, especially since he’s next to you.


	26. He sees you talking with another guy and gets jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi hello 

“Michael. Michael, wait! Jesus Christ…” You mumble the last part, unable to work up the energy necessary to deal with your angry boyfriend. You finally catch up to him in your bedroom, him having left the front door open and stormed through the apartment to get there. He’s trying to take his clothes off, his anger and frustration making it three times more complicated than it would be if he’d just take a breath and calm down a little before trying again.

“What is your problem?” you ask, closing your bedroom door and cornering him to get him to talk. “We were having a good time at the bar and then you grabbed my arm and stormed out. Is it because of the guy I was talking to?”

Michael scoffs, rolling his eyes before taking his shirt off and throwing it towards the hamper. “Yeah, talking. Alright.”

“Oh, come on, Michael. Don’t tell me you’re jealous of him.” One look over his shoulder tells you that he is, in fact, jealous. “Really?”

“Yes, really! God, don’t make me feel stupid about it! He was tall and tan and skinny and handsome and probably rich, probably able to fuck you all night without having to take breaks because he’s out of breath…”

You sit next to him on the edge of the bed where he’s sunk down in defeat. “You really think I’d rather be with him right now instead of you?” Michael nods his head, and you smile at him, gently turning his face towards yours. “I wouldn’t. Can I tell you something?” He nods again. “We were talking about you the whole time.”

Michael’s eyes go wide at that. “Me? What about me?”

You sigh, the smile still on your face. “Oh, just how hot you are when you dance, moving your hips back and forth like you do. And how good you looked in these jeans, and your leather jacket, and your snapback.”

“Wait, you were talking about how hot I am?”

“Yeah. The guy I was talking to was gay. When I went to get another drink at the bar, he pointed you out and asked if I thought you were hot and if you’d go home with him if he asked. I said yeah, I think he’s hot, but unfortunately he’s going home with me tonight, because he’s my boyfriend.” Michael’s face looks like he can’t believe it, and then he realizes how big of a dick that means he was.

“I’m sorry, babe. I just saw you two together, standing close and smiling and stuff, and I just assumed…I’m sorry for grabbing you and making you leave earlier than you wanted.”

You hum in acknowledgement of what he said, then move so you’re sitting behind him, a leg on either side of his butt and your hands on the backs of his shoulders. “It’s okay. I was about to ask you to leave anyway.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You kiss across his shoulders and run your hands down his sides, making him shiver. “I wanted to come back and get my hands on you. He’d asked how you were in bed, and I said you were fantastic. A gentle lover, but rough when I want you to be, with a gorgeous cock that hits all the right spots and makes me come every single time.” You feel the groan that he lets out at that, then wrap your arms around his waist and move your hands down, feeling where he’s already started to harden from your words.

“You really told him that?” he asks, and you say yes. You feel his hands on yours, keeping one between his legs and bringing one up to kiss the back of it. “Even the thing about my cock?” You say yes again, and he stands up, taking your hands and pulling you up as well. “Well I’d hate for you to have told the nice stranger a lie,” he says, then guides you around to the foot of the bed and pushes you back onto the mattress, crawling over you and settling his weight between your legs. “Let’s see if I can make you scream tonight, babe.”


	27. He meets your family on Thanksgiving

Michael had been really nervous about meeting your family on Thanksgiving, with their traditional ways and sometimes lack of ability to see things from a different perspective. You’d assured him that everything would be fine; that once they all saw how much you loved him, they’d definitely love him, too. The night before you’re supposed to leave to go to your parents’ house, Michael keeps pacing around the living room and wringing his hands and, honestly, he looks like he’s tweaked out on something. You ask him what’s on his mind this time, knowing that it’s something about meeting your family, and he says, “What if they don’t like my hair?” You with and get up, standing in front of him and runing your fingers through the bright red hair that you’ve just recently gotten used to after he was blonde for so long. “Do you think I should dye it to a more acceptable color?” You pull him down to you, your hands still in his hair, and kiss him softly, reassuring him that everyone is going to love him because you love him, and that’s all that matters.

Just as you’d thought, his worry about your family not liking him (or his hair) was unfounded, everyone giving him hugs when you arrived and asking genuine questions about his lifestyle as a rock star. Your Mom had even pulled you aside after dinner to tell you that she’d never seen you so happy before, and that she would be honored to have Michael join your family one day.


	28. daddy kink with spanking and sex toys request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you please do a daddy kink Michael with some spanking and maybe sex toys

“Daddy, please.”

Michael moves from where he was standing behind you, you on your hands and knees for him, your toes just hanging over the foot of the bed. He’s been teasing you for almost an hour, touching you all over with just enough pressure for you to be able to feel it, his calloused fingertips leaving sparks everywhere they go.

He steps to the side of the bed and knees his way onto the mattress and over to you, looking at you. Well, you can only assume that he’s looking at you, the black silk blindfold tied around your head obscuring your vision.

“Aww, babe. Are you begging already?” His teasing tone would usually make you angry, but it just makes your core throb with want.

You want to answer him, but you don’t know what will happen if you do. He hasn’t explicitly told you to be quiet, but you don’t want to risk him getting impatient waiting for you to answer. You’re getting spanked either way, probably. You settle on whining high in the back of your throat, getting a firm hand grabbing your chin for your trouble.

“What was that, babygirl?” he asks, and you can tell by the tone in his voice that his patience is starting to wear thin.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to talk and I’m not sure what to do because if I take too long to answer, you’ll spank me, and if I talk when I’m not allowed to, you’ll spank me.”

“Do you want to be spanked?”

You think for a second, then answer him. “Yes, but not because you’re punishing me for something.”

“Why? Do you want me to spank you, I mean.”

Fuck. He’s making you talk about it, something you hate doing because you think it makes you sound desperate for him, which you are, but he doesn’t need to know that. “I just want to feel it. The sting right when you do it, the slow radiation of pain after, how the more you do it, the more it hurts, but the better it feels because I know you like doing it.”

It takes him a little bit to respond, and if you couldn’t still feel his weight on the mattress in front of you, you’d think he left the room. He hums, a sound that you love so much for some reason, then responds. “Okay.”

You feel the mattress shift as he gets off the bed, then you feel his presence behind you again. There’s heat radiating off both of your bodies, the heat in yours only exacerbated when Michael runs a hand up your spine from your lower back to your neck. You feel a tugging at the back of your head, then the blindfold falls off your face, and you’re glad that Michael favors having sex in the dark. It doesn’t take long for your eyes to adjust, and right when you can see clearly again, Michael brings a hand down in a sharp smack, right where you want it, just how you like it.

You groan at the feeling, the initial sharp sting and the warmth that fades after his hand leaves. He spanks you a few more times, the warmth from his hand taking longer to fade the longer he does it, and you can’t help but make a sound.

“ _Michael_ ,” you gasp out, and you feel the atmosphere in the room shift. You realize what you said right after you said it, and you don’t even try to take it back because the damage is done.

“Uh-oh, babygirl. You called me the wrong name. And you know what that means.” You sigh in resignation because yeah, you know what it means, and you can’t do anything to stop it. “Tell me what it means.”

You sigh again before answering him. “I have to use a toy of your choice for as long as you want, and I don’t get to come tonight.”

“That’s right. Now, which one will I choose?” He taps the back of your right thigh twice, letting you know that it’s okay to move to a different position. You move so you’re sitting at the foot of the bed, your feet flat on the floor. You watch as Michael opens the drawer in your shared dresser that holds all of your sex stuff and looks through it.

“I think…this one,” Michael says, taking out whichever toy it is and closing the drawer, turning to face you. You try not to sigh in relief when you see which one he’s picked; it’s not really a toy but a pair of black lace boyshorts with a pocket in the front where a small pink bullet vibrator sits. You know that the small vibrator is more powerful than it looks, but you’re glad that he didn’t pick an actual vibrator or one of the more “serious business” toys.

Michael has a smirk on his face as he walks towards you with the underwear in his hand, dangling off his index finger. “You wanna wear these for me, babygirl?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“And are you gonna be a good girl for me?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m gonna keep them on for as long as you want and I’m not gonna come, no matter how much I want to.”

“Good girl,” he says, holding his arm out towards you so you can take the underwear from him and put them on, taking the vibe out and turning it on before putting it back in the little pocket. You scoot up the bed and make yourself comfortable against the pillows, snuggling up to Michael’s chest when he lies down next to you.

“How long do I have to keep these on?”

Michael hums before answering, running a hand up and down your back. “A couple hours. I’ll let you know when to take ‘em off.” He kisses your forehead and keeps rubbing your back, and you drift off to sleep. At some point, you wake up enough to feel Michael take the vibe out of its little pocket, and you fall right back to sleep when you feel his warm torso pressed against you again.


	29. kitten!Michael request with pegging and a humiliation kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: ok, ehm, like since im so in love with your old kitten!michael fic where he gets pegged, uhm can you write again about him getting fucked always by a girl with a strap on but with him having a humiliation kink? (like kinda mean with him, not praise bc i saw ppl confusing them) just that no needed anything else, pretty please??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for verbal humiliation and name-calling

You’ve had an awful day. You woke up late. Your car wouldn’t start and made you even _more_ late. You forgot your lunch (that Michael had packed for you the night before) so you thought you’d get something at one of the restaurants nearby but in your rush to leave, you left your wallet on the kitchen counter. Nothing has gone right and all you want to do is come home to the one thing you _know_  will be exactly as you want it.

A couple months ago, Michael had expressed to you that he had a humiliation kink. Some online research, along with many explanation from Michael, helped you understand it better, and you found it easy to slip into it not only in the bedroom, but in your daily lives as well.

You’d texted Michael as you left for work, letting him know that you’d had a bad day and needed him to be on his best behavior when you got home. You told him to take a shower and then prep himself for you, he could get hard but he couldn’t come. You told him to kneel on the floor at the foot of your bed, naked, facing away from it and towards your bedroom door. That’s where you find him when you get home, and everything that went wrong during the day goes almost completely away when you see him being so good for you.

“I trust you did as I asked, pet? Cleaned yourself and opened yourself up for me so I can fuck you?” Michael nods but keeps his gaze on the floor, not sure if he’s allowed to look at you.

“Speak.”

“Yes, Miss,” he says, and you love how he’s so good for you. You won’t let him know it until you’re done with him, though, at his request, because it takes something away from the humiliation, which is kind of the whole point.

“I know you did, pet. Stand up and let me see you. Keep your hands in front of you like they are. I want to see your pretty ass all open for me.” Michael does as you ask and stands, his body following your touches and guidance until he’s turned around and bent over, his ass in the air.

“Oh, my,” you say, because he always does such a good job opening himself up. You touch his rim with a finger, feeling the slickness there. “Nice and wet for me, and open, too, like a good little slut. How many fingers did you use, pet?”

“Three, Miss. I used four for a second but it was too much and I would have come. Sorry if I disappointed you, Miss.”

“No,” you say with a huff, “three is fine, I guess. Up on the bed, hands and knees.” Michael does as you ask and waits for you to get undressed and ready, staying in your underwear as you put on the harness and make your way over to him. You knee your way over to him, placing your hands on his hips and waiting until he starts to shake from the effort of staying still for you.

You take two of your fingers and slide them inside him, feeling how loose he is from prepping himself. “So loose for me, pet. I bet it’s because you’ve taken so many cocks, hmm? You’re such a fucking whore, giving your ass to anyone who wants it. Isn’t that true, pet? Say it.” You know Michael’s faithful to you, but he says being called names like that is his favorite part.

True to his sentiment, you feel him fail to completely hold back a groan, but you let it slide this time. Just this once. “Yes, Miss. I give my ass to everyone. I’m open all the time because of all the cocks that have fucked me.”

You thrust the two fingers in and out a few times, loosening him a little more just in case he’d tightened up a little since he’d prepped himself. You get off the bed for a second to grab the lube and lube up the silicone dick (hot pink, at Michael’s request) and take your place behind him again. You give him no warning before you thrust in, and you feel his body shake again from the effort of not making any noise.

“You can moan, pet. Be as loud as you want for me. Maybe the neighbors will hear what a slut you are, want to come over here and fuck you, treat you like a sex doll that they can have their way with and leave. Would you like that, slut?”

“ _Ohh, yes_ , Miss. I’d like that v- _oh_ -very much.”

“I’m sure you would. You want everyone in the neighborhood to know how loose you are, how you’d whore around to everyone here if you had the chance.” Michael goes to respond but you start thrusting harder, hitting his prostate every time you thrust in and he can’t make any sounds other than desperate moans. The sounds he makes go straight to your core, making you warm all over and wet between your legs as you keep fucking him.

You go hard and fast for a little bit, slowing it down when you get tired but keeping the intensity of your thrusts the same. Michael’s close, his moans turned into whimpers but he knows he can’t come until you tell him so.

“Are you close, pet?” You ask, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, Miss.” He whines as you pull the pink dick out of him, then makes some sort of squeaking noise when you thrust it back in, hard. You make it so you hit his prostate every time, and you know he’s having a harder time holding on each time you hit it.

“Are you ready to come for me, pet?” He answers with a nod and a whimper, his breaths coming out hard and uneven.

“Come for me, then. Fuck yourself on my cock and come for me.” He does exactly that, only getting a few thrusts in before he comes untouched, some landing on his belly but most of it getting on the sheet under him. He keeps going after he’s done, liking the way your cock feels inside of him when he’s so sensitive.

“You can stop now if you want to, pet,” you say, and he does. You ease the dick out of him, taking it off with the harness and setting it aside to clean later. You then stand to the side of the bed and reach a hand out, running it over Michael’s back a few times to help get his breathing back to normal.

“You can move, pet.” You watch as Michael flops down on the bed, and you try not to laugh as he lands right in the wet spot. He’s said before that it adds to the humiliation, and you’re not going to argue with him about it. You tell him to scoot over and lie down in the space next to him, finding that he’s already almost completely asleep. You run a hand through his hair, feeling how sweaty he is from the exertion, and softly tell him how good he was today. You think you see a small smile on his face after, but that might be the bliss of the afterglow coming through.


	30. He cuts his hair short on the sides

PART 1  
“What the fuck.” Michael turns around from where he’s standing in the bathroom when he hears your voice, not trying to reply with a sarcastic comment because you look livid.

“I’m sorry?” he tries instead, not sure what he’s done, but very sure that he doesn’t want you looking at him with that much fire in your eyes.

What you do next, though, he wants you to keep doing it. You march right up to him and kiss him, running your hands through the soft, shorter hair on the sides of his head until they get to the top, then you tighten your hands into fists and pull as hard as you dare, making him let out a startled moan.

“How…dare…you,” you say between kisses, pushing him towards the bathroom counter, spinning around a little when you get there so you can sit on top of it, Michael standing between your legs, your hands still in his hair.

“You got…a haircut…that looks this fucking sexy…and you didn’t think to tell your girlfriend about it?” Michael’s eyes widen after you pull away and say that, because really? That’s why you’re mad?

“I guess so? I didn’t think you’d be mad. I was gonna surprise you but I guess you found out before you got home.” He kisses your forehead a couple of times before pulling away again. “Why are you so mad, anyway?”

You huff, your hands still in his hair, now running back and forth across the shorter, slightly darker blue hair on the sides and back of his head. “I’m not mad, not really. I just think this hair looks really hot on you and, I don’t know, I just kind of lost my cool in my rush to get my hands on you.”

Michael chuckles at that, stepping closer to you with his hands on your lower back. “I know I’m sexy, babe. No need to get mad about it.”

You remove one hand from his hair and lightly slap his on the chest, the brightness in his eyes telling you that he’s glad you like it, because he likes it a lot, too.

“Now if I stay on the counter will you go down on me so I can pull your hair while you do it?” Michael groans and almost immediately sinks to his knees.

“Whatever you want, angel.”

PART 2  
You make quick work of taking off your jeans (almost kicking Michael in the face a few times because your jeans were tight and he refused to stand back up after he was already down there), throwing them across the room and successfully getting them into the laundry hamper.

Michael places his hands on your inner thighs, running them up and down before moving his hands to your hips and hooking his fingers under the waistband of your underwear, pulling them down your legs and tossing them behind him (not making it into the laundry hamper) before placing his hands on the insides of your knees and gently pushing them open.

Michael hisses in a breath through his teeth when he sees you, already a little wet from seeing him and thinking about all the ways you could pull on his hair while he makes you feel good, and from kissing him, and from the anticipation of having his mouth between your legs again.

Michael knows what you want and he gets right to it, pulling you forward with his hands on your lower back until your tailbone is sitting on the edge of the counter.

Michael dives right in, not leaving teasing kisses on your inner thighs like he usually does, hooking your legs over his shoulders and starting with a big, sucking kiss over your lips, ending it by licking a stripe up from your entrance to your clit, flicking his tongue against it a few times before pulling back and focusing on just your clit.

He keeps alternating between licking and sucking, going down between your folds to tongue at your entrance and coming back up to lick around your clit, using the flat of his tongue and the tip to give you different sensations.

Michael’s always been good with his tongue, has never failed to make you feel fantastic with it, always knows just what to do to have you squirming and begging to come.

It’s no different this time, your hands going to his hair and staying there, loving how the shorter hairs on the sides of his head tickle the insides of your thighs when you clench them around his head when something feels particularly good. The long hairs on top are good for pulling his mouth in closer so you can grind down on his tongue when you feel like you’re about to come.

Michael’s done this plenty of times before so he knows that when you start grinding down on his face, you’re close, so he flattens his tongue and lets you ride his face as you come, calling out his name and holding on to his hair for dear life. You finish coming and slowly unclench your fists from his hair and your thighs from around his head, letting him breathe for a minute before pulling him up and kissing him, tasting yourself on his tongue. You kiss him for a minute, loving the feel of his tongue against yours almost as much as you love how it feels between your legs.

“Thank you, babe. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. I wanted to. I always want to make you feel good, angel.” He kisses you again, getting up and picking up your underwear and handing them to you to put them on. You stand up and take them, then toss them in the hamper with your jeans. You then take Michael’s hand and pull him towards your bed.

“Now it’s time for me to make you feel good, Rockstar.”


	31. Mashton: accidental daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: okay okay how about like a cashton or mashton one where, in the midst of hot steamy sex, the bottom accidentally blurts out 'daddy' and is so embarrassed but then when the top goes along with it, like 'come for daddy' or something idk (this is so awkward to write kill me) he gets even more turned on?? idk it sounds hot your writing is amazinggggg btw
> 
> This is also posted in Ashton's blurbs

Because of the break from touring and Ashton’s appendix exploding (not really, it was just inflamed, but it might has well have exploded because he still had to have it removed), Michael hasn’t seen Ashton much. Actually, he hasn’t seen Ash at all except for the couple of times he and the boys went to visit him in the hospital.

And Michael misses him. A lot. All he’s been doing is playing video games and watching movies and eating junk food, which Ash would be super mad at him about. He saw Ash’s tweet the other day about going mad before he gets back on a plane, and Michael agrees with him. Luke and Cal are out having fun with their friends and each other, and Michael would totally be hanging out with his friends, too, but he tried and all he did was worry about Ash in the hospital.

So the day that Ash gets to go home, the first thing Michael does is go see him. Well, he texts to see if it’s okay first, and Ash replies with a vehement yes, saying that he’s probably going to go completely insane from lack of activity before Michael gets there.

Michael replies that he’s sure they’ll figure out something to do, complete with the winky face emoji.

It’s not even 20 minutes after Michael gets to Ash’s house that they’re making out on Ash’s bed, Michael being careful to not put any unnecessary pressure on Ash’s tummy.

A little while later, they’re both naked and hard and Michael is lowering himself down on to Ashton. They usually do it missionary style, because they like being face to face and so close together like that, but Michael didn’t want Ashton to over exert himself, so he said he’d ride him. It’s been a while since Michael has done it, and he missed it; he missed how Ashton holds his hips when he’s on top, and he missed how deep Ashton can get like this.

They have a good pace going; Ashton thrusting up when Michael comes down, Michael occasionally grinding his hips down into Ashton’s. Ashton angles his hips a certain way and hits that spot inside of Michael, making him cry out, “Oh, _fuck_ , daddy. Right there.”

Ashton stops, his hands on Michael’s hips squeezing and making him stop, too.

“Did you just call me daddy?”

“Oh, um. Yeah. It kind of slipped out, I’m sorry if it’s too weird, I’ll never do it -” Ashton shuts him up with a kiss, bringing a hand up to the back of Michael’s neck and pulling him down while simultaneously thrusting up into him again. Michael moans into Ashton’s mouth because Ashton keeps hitting that spot inside of him and it feels so fucking good.

“Yeah? Does that feel good, baby? Are you gonna come for me, hmm? Are you gonna come for daddy?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael gasps, wrapping a hand around his cock and only pulling a few times before he comes ridiculously hard.

Michael goes limp on top of Ashton, but turns his face to ask Ashton, “Daddy? Can I make you come with my mouth?”

Ashton groans and nods. He’s never going to get over how sexy Michael sounds and how it hits Ashton right in the gut when he says it.

Michael rolls off of Ashton and shimmies down to take Ashton’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking, making Ashton come pretty quickly.

After they lay in silence for a few minutes, Ashton chuckles.

“We need to do that more often.”


	32. Mashton: my swim trunks came off when I jumped in could you get them for me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is from a list of prompts that I can't find again
> 
> This is also posted in Ashton's blurbs

Ashton was swimming laps in the pool at the rec center when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. It was kind of like that scene in Miss Congeniality where Sandra Bullock throws the football at Benjamin Bratt to tell him that she’s leaving the pageant. Ashton knows he watches too many chick movies, and he’s okay with that.

So he was minding his own business, almost done with his first set of laps, and something hit him. He was almost to the wall when it did, so he righted himself and looked around to see whoever it was that had thrown whatever it was.

The only other person in the pool is a boy with bright red hair and cheeks almost the same color. Ashton looks at him, and the boy waves. There’s not much distance between them, but enough that the boy has to raise his voice to be heard.

“Hi! Sorry for throwing the noodle at you.” Ashton looks around and, yep, there’s a light blue pool noodle in the middle of his lane. Not quite Miss Congeniality, but close enough.

“Oh, it’s fine. Are you okay?” The only reason Ashton can think of that someone would throw something is if they’re in distress or something.

“Yeah, uh. I’m okay, it’s just. Um. I jumped off the diving board and, uh. My trunks kind of, came off?” The boy turns his statement into a question, looking around, probably trying to figure out where his trunks went, mumbling, “Probably should’ve tied them tighter…”

“What color are they?”

“Black.”

Ashton looks around, too, but doesn’t see any black blobs floating around in the water. That means one thing.

“I think they sank to the bottom,” Ashton says, and the boy’s face falls.

Ashton sees his face and backtracks quickly. “Oh, don’t be upset! I can get them for you! I’m really good at sinking. I can sink right to the bottom and get them for you. It’s fine.” He doesn’t know why he’s being so nice to this stranger, but there’s something about him. Maybe it’s the hair.

The boy nods, so Ashton takes a deep breath and dives down to the bottom of the pool. He spots the boy’s trunks out of the corner of his eye, so he swims towards them until his chest starts to burn, then pushes off of the bottom to go up for air. The boy must hear Ashton break the surface because he turns around, looking hopeful.

“I’m not close enough yet. I should get them this time,” Ashton tells him, taking another deep breath and diving down again. It only takes him a few seconds to swim over to where the boy’s trunks are crumpled on the bottom of the pool, then he grabs them and swims up to the surface, then lazily makes his way over to the boy.

“Here you go,” Ashton says, and the boy thanks him, then tries to put his trunks back on underwater. It takes him a minute, but he gets them on, even with Ashton laughing at him.

“Thanks,” the boy says. “I’m Michael.”

“Ashton.”

“Do you swim a lot? You're really fast.”

“Yeah, um. I was on the swim team when I was younger, and I never quite lost my love of the water. Do you swim?”

“Oh. I, um. I got injured in a pretty bad car accident a couple months ago and the doctor said that hydrotherapy would help. This was my first day but I got here early to get a feel for the water before my physical therapist got here. I thought jumping in would be a good idea, but then my trunks fell off, and here we are.”

“Yeah, here we are.” Now, up close, he sees why he was so nice to Michael. It’s his eyes. They’re kind. And the way he readily told Ashton about his injuries…Ashton wants to know more about him.

“What time is your therapist supposed to get here?” Ashton asks, but then someone walks into the room, looking straight at Ashton and Michael and making a beeline over to them.

“I guess that answers my question,” Ashton says, smiling at Michael and the boy who just walked in, then moving over to the side of the pool and pulling himself up and out.

“You don’t have to leave on account of me!” the boy says, but Ashton shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine. I can come back later. It was nice to meet you, Michael. Make sure your trunks are tied tight enough this time.”

Michael laughs, and Ashton walks towards the locker room, hoping that he runs into Michael here again soon.


	33. Malum: kitten!play request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: have you heard of kitten!michael cos holy shit that a massive turn on so how about a fic where michael wears his kitten outfit (tail plug, ears and collar) for the first time in front is say calum or lucas, and then they like have sex or someTHING COS NO ONES WRITTEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND I NEED IT. all thats written for kitten!michael are short oneshots and i need more :((((
> 
> This is also posted in Calum's blurbs

Michael has a secret. He’s about to let his boyfriend in on it, and he’s fucking scared. Sure, Calum tells him all the time that he loves Michael no matter what, but Michael knows that this is kind of hard for some people to deal with, and he’s terrified that Calum will leave.

“What are you doing in there, babe?” he hears Calum call from their bedroom. Michael is in the bathroom, with his tail plug in and his special panties (with the hole in the back for his tail to go through) and his collar and ears on, and he’s about to take it all off and go out there and tell Calum that this isn’t important, can’t we just snuggle?, when he hears the bathroom door open.

Michael turns around and tries to cover himself with his arms, but it doesn’t do much. He’s scared, and he can’t read the look on Calum’s face, which makes him even more scared.

“Michael? What’s all this?” Calum asks, walking into the bathroom in only his sweatpants, his voice soft and his eyes wide, unsure of the situation.  _This is it,_ Michael thinks.  _He’s going to laugh and leave, and I’m going to be alone again._

“It’s nothing,” he says, reaching up to take his ears off, but Calum closes the space between them and takes Michael’s hand in his, pulling it down from where Michael was going to take his ears off and kisses it.

“Is this what you were going to show me?”

Michael sighs. “Yeah, but it’s not important because you think it’s weird and you’re gonna leave so can we please just forget about this and go cuddle?”

Calum laughs. He actually fucking laughs. If Michael didn’t already feel stupid, that was the icing on the cake of his embarrassment.

“Michael, babe. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve told you a million times that I love you no matter what, yeah?” Michael nods. “And that includes this. Now why don’t we go to the bedroom and you can show me whatever else you were going to show me, okay?”

Michael nods and Calum keeps hold of his hand, walking him into the bedroom, and doesn’t let go until they’re laying on the bed together.

“So,” Calum starts, looking right in Michael’s eyes. That would usually make him uncomfortable, but it’s Calum, and Michael finds so much comfort in those dark brown eyes.

“You have a tail.”

Michael laughs a little bit. “Yeah, I do.”

“I like it, but how is it attached? I don’t see a clip or anything,” Calum says, guiding Michael onto his stomach and touching the tail, petting it a little bit after he lays down on his side beside Michael, facing him.

“It’s, um … it’s kind of, uh, inside me?” Michael’s embarrassed again, and hides his face in the bend of his elbow.

If he’d been looking at Calum, he would have seen the interested look on Calum’s face turn into something darker.

“What do you mean, inside?” Calum says, then swallows, because his mouth had gone dry.

“It’s, it’s a - don’t make me say it out loud!”

“But I want you to say it out loud.” Michael can hear how Calum’s voice has gotten deeper, and he turns his head to look at Calum, finally seeing the look of want on his face. So Calum likes this; he’s into it. That’s a huge relief; Michael can deal with that. Two can play at this game.

“What do you want me to say, Calum?” Michael asks, putting on his best sexy voice.

Calum shifts them so that they are laying on their sides, facing each other, so he can keep playing with Michael’s tail.

“What I want you to say, is that you think of me whenever you put it in, and how it’s going to hold your pretty little ass open until I can get my cock in you.”

Michael moans at that, because Calum went from zero to filthy in, like, three seconds.

Calum apparently doesn’t like that response because he brings his hand down on Michael’s ass with a slap.

“That’s not what I told you to say, kitten.”

Michael moans again, but before Calum can spank him again, he says, “Okay! Okay. I think of you every time I put it in. I think about how good it feels, when I move it around and get myself hard. I think about how much better it would feel if it was your fingers, or your cock. I love how your cock feels inside me, Calum. I think about it all the time; when we’re in the studio, when we’re on stage, all the fucking time.”

“That’s better. Now are you going to be a good kitten and do what I say?”

“Yes, Master.”

If Calum wasn’t already so hard he couldn’t see straight, that would have done it. This is all very new to him, so he’s not completely sure what to do. All he knows is that he really likes that Michael thinks of him when he’s wearing his tail, and he really, _really_ likes when Michael calls him Master.

“Jesus, Michael. Is that what you’re supposed to call me?” Calum asks, completely hard for it, buy Michael takes it the wrong way and gets embarrassed and hides his face again. _Was that too much? Does Calum not like it? Oh, this was so stupid in the first place -_

“Hey, why are you hiding again? Come out, I want to see your face.” Calum knows that Michael is sensitive sometimes, and he guesses the way he asked that question made Michael think that he didn’t like Michael calling him Master.

“Michael, babe? Um … kitten?” Calum reaches out and tentatively touches one of Michael’s cat ears, finding that they are much softer than he thought. He continues petting Michael’s head until Michael relaxes and uncovers his face, then Calum hears it.

“Michael, are you purring?”

“Hmm? Oh! Yeah. Is it bothering you? I can stop.”

“No, it’s not bothering me. You’ve just never done it before. I like it.” He keeps petting Michael’s head, occasionally scratching his scalp, just listening to Michael purr.

“Calum?” Michael’s voice sounds sleepy when he says Calum’s name.

“Yeah?”

“Could you stop petting me? I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep doing it, and I really want you to fuck me.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m sorry. Your ears are just so soft, and you were purring; it was so sweet. And you were hiding from me, and I thought petting you might help you come back out, and it did. Why were you hiding, though?”

“It sounded like you didn’t like it when I called you Master.”

“No, I do like it. I like it a lot, actually. I was just surprised when you said it. It wasn’t a bad thing, not at all. I want to try to be a good Master for you, but you’re gonna have to help me, because this is all really new to me, and I’m not sure what to do. Is that okay?”

Michael smiles the biggest smile Calum’s ever seen on him, and hides his face behind his hands. Calum can tell that it’s out of excitement, not embarrassment like earlier.

“Yes, that’s okay! I was so scared that you weren’t going to like it at all, and now you really like it! I’m so happy right now. Of course I’ll help you be a good Master to me.”

“Okay. So, um,” Calum has no clue where to begin, and says as much.

“Don’t worry about it,” Michael says, moving so that Calum is on his back and Michael is on top of him, straddling his hips. “I’ll help you out as we go. I’ll help you be a good Master.”

Calum thinks that he will never get tired of hearing Michael call him that.

Michael leans down and kisses Calum, slowly at first, then getting more into it as he goes. While Michael is kissing him, Calum touches Michael all over his body, everywhere he can reach. Michael’s arms start to shake a little bit from holding himself up, so Calum rubs them gently as a sign that Michael can relax his arms and put all of his weight on Calum.

And if Calum can reach around and play with Michael’s tail plug better from this angle, that’s simply a perk and wasn’t intentional at all.

So Calum starts playing with the plug. Gently at first, just petting it and maybe pressing down on it because Michael makes the hottest little noises when he does that, then pulling at it a little bit, not enough to hurt Michael or pull it out, but enough to make him squirm, in a good way.

“Does that feel good, kitten?”

“Oh, yes, Master.”

“If you’re good for me, maybe I’ll take this plug out and replace it with my cock. How does that sound, hmm? Do you want your Master to fuck you like a good little kitten?”

“Yes, please,  _oh_ , I want you to fuck me so bad, Calum.” Calum knows from experience that Michael likes getting spanked when he does something wrong and is in the mood for it, so he spanks him again.

“That’s not my name, kitten. What’s my name?”

Michael has no idea where this side of Calum is coming from, but he’s not complaining. “Oh, fuck,” he says under his breath, then before Calum can spank him again: “Master.”

“That’s better. What do you want to do baby? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“C-can, can I suck your cock? Please?” Michael is so turned on right now that he can barely talk, but he knows that he wants, he  _needs_  Calum’s cock in his mouth.

Calum pets Michael’s head again because he looks scared. “Yes, kitten. You can do whatever you want.”

Michael nods and lets Calum pet him a little more, then leans down and starts kissing and nibbling on his neck in all the spots Calum likes. He moves down to Calum’s chest, spending some time licking and sucking at his nipples, which Calum loves. Michael has him squirming in no time at all, then moves down Calum’s body to where his hard cock is obvious in his sweatpants.

“It looks like you like this as much as I do,” Michael says, squeezing Calum’s cock through his pants.

Calum groans, and Michael pulls Calum’s pants and underwear off all in one go, shimmying down the bed to get them off Calum’s legs. He doesn’t hesitate once he gets back up to Calum’s cock, taking it all the way down in one go. This isn’t the first time he’s had Calum’s cock down his throat, so he’s fine.

“Jesus fuck!” Calum shouts, and grabs on to the bed sheets for dear life. He lifts his head up a little bit to look down and see how Michael is doing, then immediately regrets it because Michael is looking up at him from under his eyelashes and making eye contact and Calum almost comes just from that.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like that - ow!” Michael had scratched his inner thigh and Calum had no idea why.

“Why did you do that?”

Michael pulls off of Calum’s cock, making the most obscene slurping noise that Calum has ever heard.

“You spanked me for not calling you Master, so I scratched you for not calling me kitten,” Michael explains before going right back down on Calum’s cock.

Calum was going to make a witty remark, but Michael does this thing with his tongue that drives Calum absolutely crazy, and he’s speechless.

After a few minutes, Calum is so close, but he doesn’t want to come in Michael’s mouth. He wants to fuck Michael so bad, wants to fill Michael up with his cock, wants to - stop thinking about it because he’s going to come if he keeps on.

Calum reaches down and grabs a handful of Michael’s hair, gently, he doesn’t want to hurt Michael, easing him off of his cock.

“I want to fuck you now, kitten.” Michael’s eyes widen, then he smiles and scrambles back up to the head of the bed to lay beside Calum.

“Do I have to get you ready, or did you already do that for me?” Calum asks, even though he’s sure the tail plug is holding Michael open just fine.

“I already did it.” Michael is breathless from excitement. “The plug is holding me open. I’ve been ready for your cock for so long, Master, I’m always ready for your cock.”

Calum groans at that, because Michael is so hot and he can’t fucking stand it any longer, so he gets up off of the bed and motions for Michael to follow him to the edge.

Michael starts to walk on his knees to where Calum is at the edge of the bed, but Calum shakes his head and points a finger downward, and Michael drops to all fours and crawls over to him.

Calum leans down and gives Michael a searingly hot kiss, guiding Michael up onto his knees by his collar and placing his hands on Michael’s hips, pulling his panties down a little bit as a sign for Michael to take them off. After Michael does so, Calum breaks the kiss, tells Michael to turn around, and situates him so that he is on the edge of the bed, knees bent and up underneath his chest, ass (and tail) in the air.

From this angle, Calum can see where the plug disappears inside of Michael; he can see where Michael is clenched so tight around it. Calum places his hands on Michael’s ass, rubbing lightly to get him to relax, but occasionally rubbing his thumb over where the plug and Michael meet, causing Michael to jump a little and clench right back up.

Calum waits until Michael is relaxed, then starts to pull the plug out. Michael groans when his ass is stretched by the wide base, then sighs when Calum gets it all the way out.

Calum can’t stop staring at Michael. He looks so fucking beautiful curled up on the edge of the bed, open and waiting for Calum’s cock. He breaks out of his reverie and opens the drawer to the bedside table, taking out their lube and a condom. He takes the condom out of its wrapper and rolls it on, then pours some lube on his fingers and slicks up.

“Are you ready for my cock, kitten?”

“Yes, Master. I already said I’ve been ready for so long. Please fuck me,  _please_.”

Oh, Calum is going to fuck him, but he’s going to tease him a little bit first. He lines up like he’s going to thrust in, then just teases the tip of his cock against Michael, which earns him a sharp gasp followed by a groan.

Calum keeps it up, waiting for Michael to say something, which he does.

“ _Calum, please_ , just fuck me already.” Calum spanks him again, which he saw coming, because he didn’t call Calum Master.

"What do good kittens do when they want something, hmm?”

Michael is getting impatient. “I guess they ask for it, which I’ve been doing, so could you please - fuck!” Calum spanked him again, in the same spot as before, so it hurt a little more than usual.

“What do they do, kitten? It’s a simple question.” Calum leans down and starts kissing Michael’s back, his shoulders, the parts of the back of his neck that he can get to around Michael’s collar.

Michael sighs. “I don’t know, Master.”

Calum leans down over Michael again, this time bringing a hand up to Michael’s hair and pulling just enough to get Michael to lift his head. When Calum’s mouth is right next to Michael’s ear, he whispers, “They beg. Will you beg for my cock, kitten? Since you want it so bad?”

Michael is still impatient but he wants Calum’s cock so badly that he decides to overlook his impatience, give in, and beg.

“Master,  _please_  let me have your cock, I’ve been so good for you and I’ve waited so long for it, I’ve wanted it inside me since you walked in the bathroom and saw me earlier,  _please_ , I’m begging you, please fuck me Master, I need - oh  _fuck_.”

Calum loved hearing Michael beg, but he’d been hard for so long, and had gotten so close from Michael’s mouth, that he was beyond ready to fuck him senseless. He pushed all the way in in one go, making Michael groan and close his eyes and grab on to the sheets.

Calum doesn’t waste any time setting a good pace, fucking Michael harder than he ever has. He doesn’t know what it is, but he thinks it’s the combination of doing something new and Michael being comfortable enough to share this with Calum that’s got him so riled up.

Calum ends up coming really quickly, but he’s not bothered by it because Michael is fucking hot like this, and he’s sure nobody would blame him.

He pulls out of Michael and gently flips him over so that Michael is laying on his back with his legs still bent up against his chest. Michael slowly straightens out his legs, wincing as they go tingly from being in one place for so long. It’s after Calum rolls him over that he notices that Michael looks sleepy, which only happens after - 

"Did you come already, kitten?” Calum asks, tacking on the pet name as an afterthought. Michael nods, then yawns and stretches, just like a cat would, and says,

“I came when you did. I always know when you’re about to come because you make this grunting noise and then gasp really loud, so I just let myself go when I heard that. We’re gonna have to wash the sheets later.”

Calum smiles down at Michael, then walks over to the other side of the bed and lays down, patting the space next to him for Michael to join him.

Michael rolls over onto his stomach and crawls into the space next to Calum, curling up into a ball once he gets there, and letting Calum lay a blanket over him as he drifts off to sleep.

They keep up with the kitten play on a semi-regular basis. Michael is much more comfortable in all aspects of his life now that Calum knows and accepts it, and even likes it and requests it sometimes, which is more than Michael could have ever asked for. And if Michael sometimes texts Calum that he’s wearing his tail while Calum is in the studio, or slips the word “master” into everyday conversation as much as possible when Calum is around to hear it, well, that just means that Michael is one happy kitten at the end of the night.


	34. Malum: kiss along the hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for anarchyaustralia from a prompts list of different kinds of kisses
> 
> This is also posted in Calum's blurbs

Michael can’t get the melody out of his head onto the paper and he is so frustrated. He is also frustrated in another way because Calum is walking around fucking half naked like he always does, but the air conditioning had gone out in the studio a couple days ago and everyone here is wearing as little as possible, so Michael should be used to it. But Calum is the most distracting because he’s sweaty and being unnecessarily pornographic when he’s already made of sin anyway, stretching out on couches and shit, causing Michael problems.

Another thing is that Calum is wearing basketball shorts. And he’s got stuff in his pockets weighing them down, so the only thing keeping the godforsaken shorts on his delicious fucking body is his ass, and that’s just barely. So there’s like an inch and a half that’s just his boxer-briefs between his stomach and the top of his shorts, and Michael is going to punch Calum right in the face if he walks into the room Michael’s in one more time.

And he just walked in again, this time eating a banana.

He must be stopped.

Michael thinks that the biggest issue, besides the fact that he can’t get the fucking melody down, and also besides the fact that Calum is definitely being distracting on purpose, is that Michael has to keep his hands to himself and it’s driving him crazy. Every time Calum walks in, Michael just wants to jump up and slam him against the wall and yank those fucking shorts down around his ankles where they belong.

“Hey, Mikey. What are you working on?” Calum asks, laying on the couch in the room Michael’s in and rubbing a hand up and down his own chest, still eating that fucking banana.

Michael can’t take it anymore.

“I’m TRYING to write this melody that’s been stuck in my head since I woke UP this morning, but YOU have to keep coming in looking like THAT while I’m trying to WORK, and GOD Calum not everyone has a perfect body like you and FUCK! I just want to touch you all the fucking time when you’re walking around with almost nothing on especially in those FUCKING shorts because your hips are just SINFUL and I want to LICK THEM but I CAN’T because you’re my FRIEND and that would be WEIRD and … and … just … FUCK!”

Calum is looking at Michael like he has sprouted three extra heads. Michael is pretty sure he’s said way too much. Then Calum does the unthinkable.

He smirks. He actually fucking smirks and Michael thinks that punching Calum in the face is really the only feasible option he has left.

“Well come over here and do it, then.”

What. “What.” Michael says, turning the question into a statement because seriously, what.

“You said you want to lick my hips. So come over here and do it.” Calum says, stretching out more on the couch, if that’s even possible, and running a hand across the band of his boxer-briefs.

“Okay,” Michael says, and gets up from the desk chair he’s been sitting in, walks over to Calum, and drops to his knees beside the couch. He leans down, puts his face right up to the tight, flat skin between Calum’s hip bones, right below his tummy, and just breathes him in.

He must stay there for a while because Calum nudges him on the shoulder with one of his hands.

“Are you gonna do anything or are you just gonna sniff me?” he asks, smiling, and Michael huffs out a laugh because he’s pretty sure he’s gone crazy and this is just a hallucination but he’s going to make the best of it while he can.

He licks his lips and presses a kiss to Calum’s right hipbone, loving how Calum’s tight skin feels against his lips. Michael keeps kissing along the band of Calum’s boxer briefs, and he is so happy here in this moment that he doesn’t notice how Calum’s breath hitches every time Michael’s lips drag across his skin, or how Calum’s hands are in fists by his sides because damn he just wants to pull Michael’s hair but that would make this real and Michael might not want that, or how Calum is the hardest he’s ever been in his life just from this little bit of attention that he’s getting from the guy that he’s had a crush on for ages.

So Calum does put his hands in Michael’s hair, but to pull him up his body and kiss him on the lips, finally, and tell him everything.


	35. M

I’ve got some serious roommate feels so imagine you live with one of the boys idk maybe it’s Michael but Calum’s your boyfriend and he’s always coming over and hanging out and him and Michael are pretty good friends I mean they’re cordial and polite to each other and talk about video games and music and stuff so it’s not awkward or anything. but things get awkward when you and Calum go to your room for some “alone time” and Michael’s just left sitting on the couch and having to listen to you and Calum make all kinds of ridiculous noises and it doesn’t even matter where he goes because he can hear you and Calum no matter where he is in the apartment and one day he just gets sick of it and he barges into your room and says “you’re obviously faking because nobody can fuck that good” and expects you to kick him out but you just smirk as Calum’s still slowly thrusting in and out of you because you were expecting it and you’re just like “if you don’t believe it you can stay and watch and maybe learn something” and idk what this is it just popped in my head


	36. Clemmings: forehead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for anarchyaustralia from a prompts list of different kinds of kisses
> 
> This is also posted in Luke's blurbs

“Michaellllllll,” Luke calls out from his spot on the couch, still woozy from the anesthesia. He’s just had his wisdom teeth taken out and he’s a big whiny lump, but Michael still loves him.

Michael sighs and goes back into the living room for what feels like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Michael knew that Luke would be more needy than usual after the surgery, but this was pushing it.

“What, Luke?” he asks, trying not to sound as exasperated as he feels.

“I’m hungry,” Luke pouts. Well, he pouts as best as he can with his mouth half full of gauze.

Michael laughs and reaches down to pet Luke’s head. “There’s not much that you can eat, babe. You can’t have solid food for the next few days. Do you want soup?”

“I want pizza.”

“You can’t have pizza.”

“I can if you put it in the blender.”

“I’m not putting pizza in the blender again. It didn’t work last time we tried, remember?”

Luke considers that for a second, then wrinkles up his forehead and tries to pout again. “But I want pizza.”

“You can’t have pizza, babe. I put some soup on the stove and you can have that. Do you want some water?” Luke nods, and Michael walks back into the kitchen to get him a glass, adding a couple of ice cubes to make it cold but not too cold so that it hurts his teeth. Well, the ones that he has left, since he’s down four.

Michael goes back into the living room and perches next to Luke on the couch, holding the glass up to Luke’s mouth so he doesn’t drop it or spill all over himself. Luke takes a few sips and lays his head back down, then stares at Michael. Like, not even blinking. Just. Staring.

Michael is very uncomfortable. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Luke smiles and sighs, still staring at Michael. “No. You’re just pretty. You’re so pretty, Michael. I can’t believe how pretty you are. I can’t believe I get to kiss you whenever I want. And you’re so nice.” Dear God, he’s tearing up. Luke is crying over how much he loves Michael. Michael tells himself that it’s just the anesthesia. It’s kind of like what he told Calum once, drunk actions are sober thoughts, or something like that.

Maybe Luke really does love him that much.

Luke is still talking about how nice Michael is, and how good of a friend he is, and how pretty he is,  _Michael, you’re so pretty, I don’t get it, how are you so pretty?,_ and getting progressively weepier as he goes. Michael decides to stop him before he starts bawling and makes a mess.

“Thank you, Luke. You’re … all that stuff, too. I love you. Are you sleepy?” Luke nods, and Michael pushes Luke’s hair back from where it flopped down in his face. The weepiness must have tired him out, because within a minute, Luke’s breathing turns slow and even. Michael leans down and kisses him on the forehead, wishing him sweet dreams until he wakes up again.


End file.
